Bubble Bomb
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ SEQUEL ON WATTPAD ]. Egoisme adalah cara untuk berjuang, tempramen sebagai dasar sebelum berkata, maka ketauilah; bahwa segelintir air mata hanya siasat sebelum siap melepaskan. [love triangle! BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKookMin. Sub!Kook. VKook/JiKook. NamJin. Broken!NamYoon. Single!Hope] ABO!AU, Soulmate!AU, fantasy, romantica-drama, family.
1. Baytana

**a/n.**

 _ini bukan proyek besar ko, paling cuma_ _three shot_ _aja. ga mau bikin utang banyak-banyak soalnya. alesan kenapa ini dibuat tuh untuk lunasin janji dedek yang mau coba bikin_ ** _rate m_** _(muehehe), ini percobaan doang loh ya, jadi ga pasti bakal se-oke penulis lain =w= (karena dedek masih amatiran). muehehe. btw, mungkin bakal dipost minggu depan atau depannya lagi(maybe), soalnya kumasih gemeteran(?) ngeluapin pikiran kotor ke tulisan :v muehehe. rasanya sampe pengen berkata halus =3= kzl._

* * *

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**  
 **BTS FF! DLDR! RnR!**

[ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

main role.

 **VKookMin**.  
sub!Kook

.

other.

 **YoonNamJin**.  
dom!Nam.  
broken!NamYoon.  
.

 **Hoseok Jung**.  
beta!Hope.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di usia sepuluh. Jungkook berteriak pada orang tuanya, membanting prabot dan mengurung diri nyaris tiga hari; melupakan makan, mengacuhkan dunia, terisak sendirian.

Di usia sepuluh. Jungkook mengabaikan ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya, vokal lembut ibunya dan nada pengertian ayahnya; cuma mengenal tangis, menjerit kacau, menjadi terlalu frustasi.

Di usia sepuluh. Jungkook memaki kakak tirinya yang meratap di luar, berusaha menenangkan dan berharap adik kesayangannya bisa mengerti; akal sehatnya sudah berhenti, terlampau kosong, merasakan kematian.

Saat orang tuanya kehabisan cara untuk membawanya kembali, Park Jimin membenturkan kepala di pintu, terus berada di sana dan memohon agar dirinya keluar.

 _Di usia sepuluh_.

Jungkook memiliki sudut pandang lain dalam caranya menatap dunia, tidak lagi mengerti bagaimana kasih sayang Tuhan bekerja, maka dipenghujung rasio ia hanya _menyesali_ takdirnya.

Pada _dasarnya_ Jungkook anak yang kuat, tangguh dan pandai berkelahi. Dari taman kanak-kanak tidak sekalipun Jungkook mendapati gangguan dari bocah lain, selalu bangga untuk melindungi kakanya dengan telaten, karena semenjak ia dilahirkan dirinya memiliki kenyataan hidup sebagai petarung.

Semua orang bilang—teman-teman ayahnya, para guru, bahkan seluruh saudara di keluarga besarnya— _semuanya_ , memiliki satu asumsi bahwa Jungkook akan besar menjadi Alpha yang kuat.

 _Tapi di usia sepuluh_.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dokter itu katakan. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah dirinya yang bermain tic-tac-toe dengan _hyung_ nya, kepalanya pusing seperti kena hantaman gudam, kemudian pandangannya memburam dan semuanya _gelap_. Saat terbangun, ia sadarkan diri di kasur klinik, Jimin menangis di sebelah ranjang dan ibunya bicara empat mata dengan dokter di meja tak jauh dari sana.

Ia bertanya pada kakaknya, mempertanyakan _apa yang terjadi_.

Sambil sesenggukan Jimin hanya menggeleng, berkata _tidak tau_ karena Jungkook tiba-tiba pingsan.

Tapi setelah dokter itu bangkit, membuat hyungnya mundur beberapa langkah lalu menyisir poninya hati-hati.

Ketika ibunya hanya mampu terdiam dan memaksakan senyum untuk menguatkannya, ia _mengerti_ segalanya.

Saat Jimin hanya menatap orang-orang dewasa itu bingung lantas kembali menatap dirinya, ia _mengerti_ segalanya.

Tatkala sang dokter berujar menenangkan, Jungkook _sungguh_ mengerti segalanya. Karena di usia sepuluh, ia mengetahui kodrat lahirnya adalah sebagai _Omega_.

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bubble Bomb**  
— _a beloved awoo_ —

.

.

I / III  
; take one : Baytana.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || ABO!AU || Soulmate!AU  
nonsense || rate m || taekookmin!  
a stories of triangle love.

fantasy || romantica-drama || family  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

* * *

...

Jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima, Jungkook memakai almetnya asal-asalan di sebelah pundak, melangkah terburu menuruni tangga sambil menjinjing ransel.

Mendekati meja makan, ia hanya mengambil sepotong roti dari piring abangnya, tanpa minat duduk dan langsung berbalik cepat.

"Hei! Makan yang benar, sobat!" Jimin mendongak, melingikuti gerak si adik yang menuju sebrang meja, mencium ibu dan ayahnya. Melihat bagaimana adiknya menggeleng untuk ucapan ' _makan dulu_ ' sang ibu, dan cuma tertawa buat jitakan kesal si ayah. Maka Jimin masih memperhatikan ketika Jungkook menjauh ke ruang tengah.

"Tidak ada waktu, Hyung. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat!"

Kakak tirinya mendecak, "Masih ada lima belas menit, Jungkook," Jimin bermonolog halus, bangkit dari tempat saat Jungkook mulai memakai sepatu di depan teve. Ia mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Jungkook untuk mengusap sayang puncak kepala adiknya, "Mama bilang masa _heat_ mu bakal membakar banyak energi, ingat?" ucapnya hati-hati, kemudian Jimin menyelingak menatap ibunya, "Iya 'kan, Ma?!"

Ibunya hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum menanggapi, "Itu kata dokter Kang, sayang. Mama sudah lupa sakitnya _heat_ pertama."

Jimin kembali menatap adiknya, "Dengar?" jemarinya kembali menyisiri helaian kelam Jungkook, "Teman-temanku juga bilang _itu_ sakit, sobat, kau butuh banyak energi ...," jeda, Jimin mendudukan diri di sofa yang sama, jemarinya mengamit dagu Jungkook dan membelai wajah adiknya penuh kasih, "... makan— _yeah_? _Antisipasi_ , Jungkook, jangan membuat _heat_ pertamamu jadi neraka."

Jimin tidak tau.

Sungguhan _tidak tau_ kalau perlakuannya hanya menjadikan Jungkook _berdebar_.

Remaja itu mengepal jemarinya, memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan sang kakak, sebelum rasionya menyatu dan cepat-cepat menepis jemari abangnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Ini salah._

"Hyung, jangan memperlakukanku seperti Omega cengeng yang haus kasih sayang— _jangan_. Ingat?" geramnya marah. Maka Jungkook melilit tali terakhir sepatunya dan bangkit, "Ayo, nanti telat," dengusnya ringan sambil mengambil potongan roti tadi di permukaan sofa.

Ia melangkah, mendahului Jimin untuk keluar dari rumah. Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat dan tenggelam dalam angkaranya untuk dentuman sialan yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Omega.

 _Omega dalam dirinya menginginkan Jimin_.

 _Menginginkan kakak tirinya_.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa?" Yoongi menyelingak, penasaran menatap isi _chat_ di ponsel adik kelasnya ketika Jungkook tak berhenti tersenyum bodoh.

Jungkook menengadah menatap balik abang kelasnya, menjawab dengan binar mata yang tak tertutupi, "Jimin- _hyung_ ," senyumnya semakin merekah, "Pulang nanti dia mengajaku ke kafe Gook."

"Ada acara apa?" Seokjin yang menyahut.

"Tidak tau," Jungkook menggedik sekali, "Merasa bersalah mungkin?" ucapnya tidak yakin, "Pagi ini kami terlibat cekcok di jalan karena aku meninggalkannya."

Yoongi menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau yang meninggalkan; dia yang menyesal?"

Maka Jungkook hanya menampakan cengir kelincinya yang manis.

Tapi kemudian, ketika si Jeon kembali mengarmadakan fokus pada layar ponsel suara halus Seokjin yang terdengar prihatin menjadikannya terguncang, "Kau sungguhan _menyukai_ kakak tirimu?"

Yoongi mendelik. _Sial, pembahasan ini lagi_. Walaupun ia tidak tau _siapa_ dan sama sekali tidak tertarik perihal Park Jimin, abang tiri; adik kelas tingkat satunya. Dari omongan Seokjin, ia paham betul kalau Jungkook memiliki perasaan yang _salah_ di hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Jungkook pernah cerita, kalau Jimin adalah anak dari sahabat ibunya yang meninggal ketika Jungkook kecil berusia lima. Janda malang kesepian yang tewas sebab tabrak lari. Di usia ke tujuh keluarga Jeon mengangkat Jimin sebagai anak dan kakak bagi Jungkook, mengasuh Jimin tanpa mengganti marganya (karena ibunya sangat menghargai sahabatnya).

 _Kemudian segalanya terjadi begitu saja._

Di usia ke sepuluh, Jungkook berada dalam keterpurukan hebat dalam hidup.

Tapi Jimin _selalu_ _di sana_ —tak lelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya, berusaha menenangkannya, dan menggantikannya menangis saat Jungkook kehabisan air mata. Sosok yang selalu menemaninya di saat orang tuanya sibuk mencari psikiater dan dokter untuk mengobati kondisi mentalnya, figur yang bahkan tidak pernah menyerah berusaha agar adik kesayangannya kembali tertawa, dan Alpha yang selalu bersabar memperlakukan Jungkook hati-hati tanpa membuatnya merasa sebagai Omega.

Yoongi paham, ia paham kalau Jungkook mulai menatap Jimin _lebih_ dari seorang kakak mulai saat itu.

Omega dalam diri Jungkook masih terlalu labil, dan bocah ini belum menemui takdirnya. Maka walaupun Yoongi tidak mengerti, ia cukup memahami perasaan Jungkook yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Aku _mencintainya_."

Maka hening setelah itu.

Siapapun tau kalau Jeon Jungkook _mungkin_ sudah tidak waras ketika mengatakannya. Tapi untuk apapun, Yoongi dan Seokjin bahkan bisa melihat _ketulusan_ yang menyertai bocah itu.

"Jungkook, kau tau ini salah 'kan?" Seokjin menegur hati-hati.

Jungkook menunduk, "Iya, _aku tau_ ," tanpa sadar ia mengigigit bagian dalam bibir bawah, "Dia kakak tiriku ... dan _bukan_ Soulmateku," matanya berpendar redup, menelisik jemari di ponsel, "Omegaku tidak pernah mencintainya walau menginginkannya sebagai Alpha—ya, hanya karena Jimin- _hyung_ Alpha," Jungkook terdiam sejenak, "Tapi bagaimanapun jantungku terus berdebar untuknya, perasaanku yang jatuh padanya," ada jeda kembali, "... Omegaku tidak membutuhkannya."

Maka Yoongi dan Seokjin diam, meneliti kepedihan adik kelas mereka. Sama-sama bungkam karena tidak ingin menjadikan Jungkook semakin tertekan.

Mungkin bagi Yoongi, hanya Seokjin yang memahami perasaan Jungkook karena takdir dari Kim Namjoon itu mengetahui siapa Park Jimin, adik kelas mereka di tingkat dua YaGook.

Tapi bagi Seokjin, justru Yoongi lah yang lebih mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Jungkook, sebab ketua klub basket YaGook itu _pernah_ merasakannya ketika mereka sama-sama masih kelas satu.

 _Min Yoongi yang menyukai Kim Namjoon._

Dan mereka berpacaran.

Namjoon yang hanya milik Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang dimiliki Namjoon. Adalah fakta yang nyaris satu sekolah tau. _Tapi segalanya remuk_. Seokjin tidak tau bagaimana perasaan sakit yang waktu itu Yoongi terima saat mengetahui sahabatnya sendirilah Soulmate dari _kekasihnya_ ; manusia terdekatnya yang menjadikan hubungannya hancur dalam satu malam. _Mungkin_ , rasanya seperti Jungkook saat ini. Maka Seokjin sama sekali tidak mau mengungkit hal itu sebelum Yoongi menyinggungnya duluan.

"Sunbae, bagaimana rasa _heat_ pertama?" Yoongi dan Seokjin responsif, nyaris tersedak makanan masing-masing sebab pertanyaan adik kelasnya. Apa yang tiba-tiba Jungkook pikirkan sampai mengganti topik pembicaraan segini jauh?

Apa lagi mereka di kantin.

Baru menikmati jam istirahat makan siang.

Dan _ini_ bukan topik bagus untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Seokjin mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa meremang, kemudian menggedik bahu, "Entahlah, yang kuingat cuma sakit— _tapi entahlah_ , aku sudah bertemu Soulmateku, Jungkook," lalu menaikan kedua alis ragu-garu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menunjukan tatto yang membantuk hati sempurna, "Kau tau konsekuensi bahwa semua bakal terbayar kalau Alphamu sudah mengklaim?" pipinya merona atas ucapannya sendiri, "... _yeah_ , mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Di sebelahnya Yoongi mendengus, acuh tak acuh ia menyesap susu pisang, "Jangan mengajarkan hal ambigu ke bocah baru tumbuh, sialan. Dia cuma tanya soal _heat_ pertama."

Seokjin meliriknya sebal sebab itu, "Ei, cari-cari asalan. Bilang saja kau sensi _lagi_ karena aku bahas klaim-mengklaim, dasar jomblo."

Maka Seokjin mendapat _semburan_ anarkis dari Yoongi, "Aku tidak bakal jomblo andai kata _seseorang_ tidak merebut pacarku," sebelum Seokjin sempat membalas, Yoongi langsung mengusap mulutnya sok inosen sambil fokus menatap Jungkook, "Sakit," ungkapnya awal, "Aku tidak mau menutup-nutupi atau berusaha menakutimu, cuma mengatakan pengalaman yang kurasa sampai sekarang, karena kau bertanya," ia mengambil jeda sebentar, " _Heat_ pertama itu ... rasanya seperti _sekarat_. Penghujung hidup dan mati. _Sakaratul_ maut."

Vokal rendah Yoongi menjadikan Jungkook menegang di tempat. Pompa jantungnya berdebar abstrak tak karuan, sementara respirasinya berat dan buntu.

Tapi bahkan Yoongi belum cukup menyudahi kalimatnya, "Panas, sesak, mual, nyeri, _hangus_ —semua tercampur jadi satu. Pening yang keterlaluan dan rasa perih seperti ada yang menguliti hidup-hidup, seluruhnya nyata tanpa alih-alih. Kuat atau tidak menjalaninya—itu _bukan_ pilihan, karena ini determinasi sebagai Omega," Jungkook menelan liur susah payah, sedangkan Seokjin hanya menatap kosong; berusaha mengingat lagi _heat_ pertamanya yang terlupakan. Yoongi menghela napas, menenggak susu pisangnya sampai habis, "Persetan klaim Alpha, kalau kau beruntung bisa lebih awal menemukan takdirmu, seperti dia—" dagunya menunjuk Seokjin, "Kau bakal cepat-cepat melupakan _kematianmu_ di _heat_ pertama. Dan menikmatinya. Yah, kalau kau beruntung. Tapi kalau tidak, kau harus menunggu lebih lama dan menanggung setengah mati letupan gairah di _heat-heat_ selanjutnya— _sepertiku_."

Jungkook diam.

Merasakan hening yang melahap habis seluruh tubuhnya. Kaki-kakinya membeku, sementara akalnya buntu di tempat.

Namun Yoongi kembali bersuara seperti tidak tau situasi, "Kalau sudah melewati _heat_ pertama buat _heat_ seterusnya kau bisa mengatasi sakitnya pakai obat, dan buat mematikan gairah Omegamu—" Yoongi menggedik bahu sekali, "—kau bisa coba mastrubasi."

Yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak Seokjin di belakang kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

"... hm, iya, hati-hati. Dah," Jimin menutup sambungan, mengantongi ponselnya ke saku almet dan menenggak _vanilla latte_ -nya sampai separuh gelas. Sekembar obsidiannya berpaling, menatap lurus memperhatikan kawannya yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_.

"Adikmu lama," Taehyung bersuara sambil meletakan ponselnya ke meja. Lelah meladeni Omega-Omega centil yang terus menghubunginya.

Jimin terkekeh halus, menjadikan mata sipitnya menghilang jenaka, "Sabar, man, klub taekwondo baru bubar."

Membuat Taehyung mengernyit, keningnya berkerut heran, "Adikmu Omega 'kan?"

Si Park cuma mengangguk.

"Tidak salah dia ikut bela diri? Keluargamu membiarkannya mati pelan-pelan, hah?"

Jimin memberenggut, "Sembarangan," decaknya kesal, "Pikirmu semua Omega lemah?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggedik bahu asal, "Semua Omega _sama saja_. Haus kasih sayang, mengharap afeksi lebih dari para Alpha, selalu memohon untuk dicintai. Takdir mereka hanya untuk mengandung dan melahirkan 'kan?"

"Astaga, man, kau bakal kena tendang Jungkook kalau dia dengar kata-katamu," sambil menahan senyum Jimin menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Siapa Jungkook?"

"Adikku, sialan," Jimin mencemooh, "Dua tahun sahabatan kau masih tidak tau siapa dia? Hebat sekali."

Taehyung mencebik asal, "Itu kenapa kau membawaku ke mari, Chim," sulutnya sebal, "Kalau kita sahabatan, memang harus ya aku mengenal seluruh keluargamu?"

Atas ucapannya, Taehyung mendapat bogem mentah di puncak kepala.

"Bukan masalah itu, brengsek," Jimin kembali membenarkan posisi duduk, "Minggu lalu aku menanyakan ini ke dokter Kang, katanya sebentar lagi Jungkook bakal memasuki periode _heat_ pertamanya," Taehyung bisa lihat cara tatapan kawannya berubah redup, "Kau dengar cerita Jeonghan- _hyung_ 'kan? Dulu-dulu juga Namjoon- _hyung_ pernah cerita kalau mantan pacarnya tidak berhenti menjerit di masa _heat_ pertama. Padahal dia Omega yang kuat."

Taehyung memangku dagu, mendengarkan kawannya baik-baik, "Mantan Namjoon- _hyung_? Siapa?"

Jimin menggedik bahu, "Tidak tau," ia diam sebentar, memainkan jemari di atas meja, "Aku hanya takut kalau tidak bisa mengatasi ini sendirian. Daripada menguatkannya, mungkin aku yang bakal menangis paling depan kalau Jungkook mulai kenapa-napa," ia menarik napas dalam, lantas menatap _hazel_ kawannya terlalu intens, "Jadi aku memberitaumu, untuk antisipasi, Tae. Karena cuma kau yang bisa kupercaya."

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak minat. _Benar-benar tidak minat_. Berurusan dengan Omega selain menjadikan mereka mainan sekali pakai sungguhan bukan ide bagus. Tapi kalau Jimin yang meminta tidak mungkin ia tega menolaknya, apalagi ini adik sahabatnya; _tidak mungkin_ ia menyakitinya.

"Chim—"

"Iya aku tau kau tidak suka," Jimin menyela cepat, "... tapi ayolah," ucapnya memelas, " _Please_ , Tae, kumohon. Hanya untuk periode _heat_ pertamanya."

Maka Taehyung diam, menghela napas susah payah. Benar pemikirannya, ia bahkan tidak sampai hati membuat Jimin kecewa, "Segitu sayangnya kau pada adik tirimu?"

Senyum merekah di wajah Jimin, ia mengangguk berkali-kali, kemudian memangku dagu persis seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. Tatapannya perlahan terlihat mengangan-angan, "Kau tidak akan pernah tau, man," jeda, Jimin tersenyum sarat maksud, "Semenjak menjadi kakaknya ... terlalu sulit memandangnya _hanya_ sebagai _adik_."

Taehyung mengedip. Keningnya berkerut lagi. Merasa _aneh_ dari kata-kata dan tutur wajah si Park, "Maksudmu?"

Tapi Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, berkilah, "Dia terlalu kuat untuk ukuran Omega yang haus kasih sayang, mengharap afeksi Alpha, dan mengemis untuk dicintai—Jungkook bisa menjadikan keadaanya berbalik, Tae. Dia Omega yang berbahaya."

Pernyataanya justru menjadikan Taehyung tergelak di tempat, menyemburkan tawa keras sekali, "Persetan. Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan, hah?" ia mendecak sarkastik, "Semua Omega sama, paham? Aku sudah bilang jutaan kali. Apapun dan bagaimanapun jenisnya, tidak peduli dia anak raja atau _adikmu_ sekalipun. Mereka rentan sekarat kalau menanggung beban terlalu berat— _yeah_? Itu faktanya."

Jimin mendengus jengkel, "Dan kau pernah lihat ada Omega yang mati hanya karena angkat beban?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggedik bahu, "Entah," ia tergelak setelahnya, "Belum mungkin," ada jeda sebentar, "Dasar abstrak, apa urusannya menanggung beban dan angkat beban?"

Maka Jimin ikut tertawa bersama sahabatnya, "Peduli setan, suka-suka _dong_ ," ia mendecak meledek, "Pakai dulu otakmu kalau mau berkomunikasi sama manusia, dasar alien."

"Tidak nyambung bantet. Pikirmu—"

Kata-kata Taehyung mengembun bersama gelak tawanya yang lenyap seketika. Ia bisa dengar denting bel di pintu masuk kafe bersama pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan pelanggan, membawa gelinyar aneh yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

 _Manis_.

Paduan gulali dan permen apel.

 **Harum peach, segar mawar, resi lelehan stoberi.**

Taehyung bungkam, mengendus aroma yang semakin menggamang. Membelenggu reaksi tubuhnya menjadi final.

Feromon mutlak yang menjadikan Alpha dalam dirinya menggeram buas.

Ia menunduk, reflek melihat tatto di pergelangannya yang membentuk hati utuh.

Sial!

Taehyung tergugu. Lidahnya kelu.

Soulmate— _Soulmatenya_.

Omega yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

 _Ada di sini_?

...

Jungkook baru memasuki kafe Gook.

Entah, hanya kerana ia terlalu memikirkan kata-kata para _sunbae_ nya waktu jam istirahat atau kenataan berkata dirinya memang baru merasakan sebuah _ganjil_.

Ada yang salah.

Jungkook melihat Jimin duduk di pojok sana, berhadapan dengan seseorang. Tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk terus melangkah ke abangnya ketika gelinyar ini mengikatnya terlalu kuat.

Afeksi gila yang menjadikannya mati rasa. Membuatnya hilang akal. Dan membangkitkan Omega dalam dirinya mengerang dan meraung kacau.

Jungkook berusaha. Mengapal tangan kuat-kuat di sisi tubuh.

Berupaya melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mencapai Jimin.

Membiarkan langkahnya yang berat menuntun dirinya pelan-pelan.

 **Embun. Samudra. Matahari pagi.**

 **Coklat cair. Vanila. Bubuk kopi.**

Jungkook memejam mata, Omeganya semakin memberontak menginginkan pemilik dari aroma ini saat penciumannya mencerna kian matang dan jelas.

 **Saus waffle, butiran chip, linting nikotin**.

Semakin menjadikannya sesak dan mendamba.

Dan Jungkook membatu, merasakan kaki-kakinya berhenti di sisi meja abangnya.

Tak sanggup berkata saat mendapati sosok di depan Jimin menatapnya dengan keterkejutan _sama_ , mengacuhkan teguran riang abangnya dan tetap bungkam saat Jimin memperkenalkan siapa sosok di hadapannya.

Namanya _Kim Taehyung_.

Dan demi putra-putri Zeus. Jungkook bakal mengingatnya seumur hidup—mengingat sosok yang menjadikan tatto di pergelangannya menjadi bentuk hati penuh, mengingat siapa pemilik aroma yang begitu diinginkan Omega dalam dirinya, _mengingat figur dari Alphanya._

Karena sekembar obsidian yang saling bersibobrok itu menjadi saksi nyata keduanya memahami. Bahwa gelinyar aneh menuntun mereka menemukan sang takdir.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook!" Jimin melajukan kaki cukup jauh, meninggalkan kawannya yang masih termangu di kafe. Hanya untuk mengejar adiknya yang tiba-tiba berlari ke luar.

Jimin meraihnya, menarik pergelangan Jungkook menjadikan sosok itu berhenti. Terengah ketika mencengkram bahu adiknya di kedua tangan, berusaha menjadikan mereka bersitatap.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau kenapa?" vokal dari nada suaranya selalu terdengar lembut.

Menjadikan Jungkook berdebar dan kepalang kacau. Tapi bising lalu lintas juga senyap trotoar menjadikannya tetap diam.

Isi kepalanya mendidih, matanya panas, dan ia menggeleng lirih, "Tidak," bisiknya pelan. Jimin bungkam mendengarkan, namun yang ia dapati selanjutnya adalah air mata adiknya menetes perlahan, "Aku tidak mau," vokalnya terdengar frustasi, "Aku tidak menginkan dia— _atau siapapun_. Aku tidak mau, Hyung! Aku tidak mau!"

Jimin manatapnya, hatinya ikut merasakan lara mendapati adiknya yang begini. Bersama persendiannya yang terasa mati jemarinya terangkat menangkup wajah Jungkook, mengusap lelehan air mata adiknya pakai ibu jari, "Kenapa? Ada apa? Hm? " ia memaksakan senyum, "Cerita padaku."

Dan detak jantung Jimin _berhenti_.

Mati untuk beberapa sekon ketika Jungkook menjawab sambil sesenggukan.

"Dia ... orang itu—yang bersamamu tadi—dia, uh, dia ta— _takdirku_. Dia takdirku, Hyung," Jungkook mengangkat pergelangan kanan, menunjukan pada Jimin tattonya yang telah sempurna, "Dia Soulmateku. Alphaku—"

Lalu tangisannya semakin kencang ketika Jimin bahkan tidak sanggup menahan hatinya yang tarasa diremat kuat-kuat, menarik adiknyanya dalam pelukan erat dan menjadikan Jungkook tenggelam.

Jungkook menggeleng kacau, membalas lebih erat pelukan abangnya, sesenggukannya terasa ribut ketika suaranya terdengar lagi, "Cuma kau, Hyung. Kau _tau_ 'kan? Aku cuma mau kau. Aku tidak peduli, uh—aku ... _hanya menginginkanmu_."

.

.

* * *

Besoknya, pagi di koridor.

Taehyung menguap lelah, tak menggubris grombolan Omega genit yang berusaha menggandeng lengannya.

Dia tidak tidur semalaman.

Memikirkan adik tiri sahabatnya dan ketetapan atas Soulmatenya.

Sial.

Ya, sial memang. Kenapa pula Tuhan sebegini cepat mempertemukan mereka?

Tapi Taehyung bukan Alpha jahat, ia menjaga jarak dari Omega _bukan_ berarti karena membenci mereka. Ia tidak suka berurusan lama-lama dengan Omega, tapi jikala Soulmate yang ditakdirkan untuknya telah muncul, Taehyung tidak akan mencari alasan untuk membuangnya. Maka kalau memang adik Jimin yang ditakdirkan untuknya, Taehyung tidak keberatan.

Ia akan menghargainya.

Lantas seketika obsidiannya membola mendapati Jimin di sana dengan adiknya yang mengekor di belakang, Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, berpikir sejenak sebelum melangkah yakin mendekati keduanya.

"Oh? Tae!" Jimin menyapanya lebih dulu. Menjadikan adiknya menyelingak menatap siapa yang dipanggil sang kakak.

Kemudian Taehyung bisa liat sosok itu termangu saat mendapatinya.

Diam dari gerak kakinya melangkah.

"Man! Tugas kimia dasar sudah?" Taehyung berbasa-basi awal.

Jimin menggedik bahu, "Kau tanya aku, aku tanya siapa?" balasnya santai, " _Nyontek_ di Kwangmin saja nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Jungkook, entah kenapa memberi sugesti pada kawannya untuk _pergi_.

Maka Jimin bergeming. Merasakan setrum membakar raganya.

Memahami isyarat Taehyung hanya membuatnya menerima kecambuk batin. Sesungguhnya kalau boleh memilih, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Jungkook, membiarkan mereka berdua dan menyerahkannya pada kawannya.

Tapi apapun itu.

Jimin memahami bahwa semua egonya _salah_.

Terlebih jika benar Taehyung adalah Alpha dari adiknya. Maka Jimin tidak mau menjadi _masalah_ , berat hati ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mempertahankan senyum lalu mengangguk snobis.

"Trims," Jimin bisa rasa tepukan Taehyung di bahunya, _terakhir_ sebelum ia menoleh pada Jungkook. Berkata akan masuk duluan dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Membiarkan Jungkook dan Taehyung di sana. Membiarkan kaki-kakinya bergegas tak rela. Membiarkan debar jantungnya yang berdentum perih.

Karena Jimin memahami. Dari awal menjadi kakak dari Jeon Jungkook telah menjadikannya _jatuh cinta_ pada adik tirinya.

Perasaan yang ia tau betul adalah _salah_.

...

Jungkook mendecih. Mengepal tangan di sisi tubuh. Sekuat tenaga menahan afeksi dari aroma feromon Taehyung untuk jiwa Omeganya.

Ia mendengus sekali, nyaris berbalik dan meninggalkan sosok itu kalau saja sentuhan di pergelangannya tidak membuatnya menggeram.

 _Sial!_

Jungkook menepis, menatap Taehyung dengan _onyx_ nya yang membawa emosi, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuhku, hah?!"

Taehyung mengernyit, bola matanya menelisik figur di depannya. Kemudian, tanpa sadar terkekeh ringkas, "Wow, Chimchim benar, kau kuat."

Jungkook diam, hanya hitungan sekon sebelum mendengus, " _Persetan_ ," geramnya marah.

Lantas benar-benar berbalik. Melangkah dan nyaris meninggalkan Taehyung andai sang Alpha tidak menariknya lagi, mendorongnya ke tembok dan mengungkungnya solid.

Obsidian itu bersibobrok.

Cara Taehyung menatap, aromanya, dan Omega dalam diri Jungkook hanya menjadikan si Jeon membatu. Ia berusaha memberontak, namun Taehyung terlalu kuat menahannya.

Menjadikannya tak berkutik dan perlahan melemah.

 _Segalanya_. Segala yang ada di diri Taehyung berhasil membuat Omega dalam dirinya _meraung_ dan _butuh_.

Sedangkan Taehyung menggeram. Berat, jantan, rendah. Ia menggemelatakan grahamnya susah payah.

 _Brengsek, harusnya ia tidak melakukan ini._

Melakukannya pada Omega lain dan adik Jimin benar-benar memiliki imbas yang berbeda. Lantas sekedar mengalihkan hasratnya, ia berdeham, berusaha mengendalikan Alphanya yang mengaum buas.

" ... Jungkook," ia berbisik, tercekat, "Namamu Jungkook 'kan?"

Dan Jungkook termangu. Merasakan akalnya irasional mendengar bagaimana namanya begitu pas tersuara dari celah bibir Taehyung. Maka emosinya _buyar_ ; entah ke mana amarah yang dari semalam melilitnya bagai simpul mati. Kini, yang menyelimutinya hanya _kebutuhan_ yang besar akan sosok di depannya.

Taehyung diam. Tersenyum saat Jungkook memejam mata, mengangguk cepat untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya. _Menggemaskan_ , pikirnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengakui, "Aku Alphamu, Jungkook," berbisik tepat di depan bibir si Jeon. Menjadikan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Jungkook terbatu, merasakan dirinya _panas_ memiliki jarak segini dekat dengan Alphanya. Lantas, lagi-lagi ia mengangguk, capat dan pasti, "Iya, aku tau."

 _Maka detik itu, ia mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya pada sang kakak._

.

.

* * *

"Tidak!" Jungkook menggebrak meja kantin frustasi, "Aku tidak menyukainya! Tidak!"

"Apanya? Tidak menyukai siapa?"

Jungkook mendongak, mendapati Seokjin membawa nampan kantin di sisi meja.

Ia diam sebentar, lalu menggelang apatis, "Bukan apa-apa."

Maka Seokjin mengangguk acuh, lantas mendudukan diri di hadapannya.

"Oh, Sunbae. Yoongi- _sunbae_ mana?"

"Kumpul klub," Seokjin menjawab santai sambil mengaduk sup ikan.

Jungkook mengangguk, sedikit meringis membayangi hal itu, "Sampai sore pasti."

Abang kelas di hadapannya mengangguk menyetujui.

Tak sampai tiga menit mereka fokus menyantap makan siang, Seokjin sudah mendongak, berteriak sambil melambai pada dua siswa yang kehabisan tempat duduk.

Jungkook tidak menoleh, hanya berusaha acuh tak acuh, tapi ketika Seokjin memajukan kepalanya; berbisik iseng di depan wajahnya. Jungkook langsung menegang.

" _Kookies, kakak tirimu_."

Sial!

Dia tidak mau bertemu Jimin sekarang! Tidak di jam sekolah! Karena _lintah itu_ pasti menempel di sebelah abangnya.

"Oh? Seokjin- _hyung_ , kau kenal Jungkook?"

Ah, _tepat sekali_.

Jungkook memejam mata. Dalam hati tidak percaya kalau nyatanya Taehyung juga kenal Seokjin.

"Dia junior Namjoon di klub."

Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguk, sementara Jungkook mendelik pada Seokjin yang menatapnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya, Sunbae?" ia berbisik rendah.

Tapi Taehyung yang justru menjawab, "Dia Omega dari abangku," jeda, "Kau tau? Keluarga kami memiliki silsilah mudah dalam _menemukan_ Soulmate," lalu ia tergelak yang sama sekali tidak lucu menurut Jungkook.

Kemudian, ketika Taehyung juga Jimin menempatkan diri di meja yang sama. Seokjin hanya memperhatikan, memindai bagaimana cara Jungkook menatap Jimin di sampingnya. Lantas, atensinya terganti pada Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika tidak sengaja ia mendapati sesuatu. Reflek, membuatnya menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung, memindainya tidak percaya, "Tae, _tandanya_ —" fokusnya terganti memperhatikan wajah Taehyung, "K-kau—kau sudah menemukan Omegamu?"

Sepi.

Hening melingkupi sunyi yang mendebarkan.

Jimin dan Jungkook di sebrang mereka otomatis mendongak. Mendapati Taehyung yang terdiam.

Kemudian, yang mereka dapati adalah senyum siratan Taehyung yang penuh implikasi, "Menurutmu?"

Lalu, ia hanya melirik Jungkook yang membatu di tempat.

Tanpa tau bahwa Jimin mengepal jemarinya kuat-kuat di bawah meja.

.

.

* * *

 **Bubble Bomb  
** ; real soul mate explosion.

* * *

Matahari tenggelam di awal November. Saat orang tua mereka berkata tidak akan pulang malam itu, Jungkook membanting pintu kamar Jimin.

Tidak lagi kuat berkompromi baik-baik dengan Omeganya yang terus memimpikan _heat_ dengan Taehyung.

Ia melangkah, mendekati abangnya yang berhenti membaca _manhwa_ , justru menatapnya heran dari ranjang, "Ada apa, Kook? Mimpi buruk?"

Jungkook tidak bersuara. Rautnya apatis.

Tetap berjalan—melangkah teratur hingga berdiri di sisi ranjang.

Dan Jimin tidak tau apa yang salah ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook naik ke tengah kasur dan menduduki perutnya. Yang Jimin lihat hanya bagaimana napas adiknya terlihat riuh dan tak beraturan, wajah panas Jungkook yang luar biasa kaku, juga bagaimana tatapan bocah itu menjeratnya dalam simpul mati.

"J-Jungkook— _sobat_ , kau kena—" Jimin tersentak, rasionya mati saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menyesap bibirnya. Lantas, ketika adiknya mulai melumat, Jimin membuang komik di tangannya sekedar mencengkram bahu Jungkook dan mendorong adiknya lumayan kasar, " _Dammit_ , Kook! Kau kenapa?!" teriaknya nyaris tak percaya.

Satu sekon.

Jungkook hanya diam.

Sebelum Jimin mendapati adiknya kembali mempertemukan paksa bibir mereka. Kali ini mengecapnya kuat dan tak segan-segan menahan pergerakan Jimin yang berusaha kembali menyingkirkannya, "Kook—" Jimin tersedak, berusaha menyadarkan adiknya namun lidah Jungkook justru menyelusup masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Jimin mendorong, mengenyahkan dominasi Jungkook dari mulutnya. Tapi adiknya berkelit dan terus menjilati isi mulutnya, menghisap lidahnya dan mengigiti belah bibirnya bergantian.

Serampangan, kacau, belepotan.

Jungkook menjajah sedalam mungkin rongga mulut Jimin yang ia bisa.

 _Tidak. Jangan begini_.

Jimin jelas-jelas bisa merasakan Alpha dalam dirinya mulai mengambil gairah. Membuatnya pening dan perlahan menjadi buas.

— _tapi tidak_!

Dia tidak boleh begini.

Mereka bukan Soulmate, Jungkook telah menemukan takdirnya dan mereka bersaudara. Apapun perasaan yang Jimin punya sekarang, cara begini jelas _salah_ meski ia selalu mendambakan Jungkook.

Jimin menghirup napas banyak-banyak, merasakan udara ketika Jungkook melepas pangutan. Tapi tak banyak waktu sebelum dirinya _menggeram_ , menggemelatakkan graham saat Jungkook menjamah lehernya. Menyesapnya kasar dan menyeret lidahnya ke bagian sensitif Jimin. Mengigitinya asal dan terus mencoba meninggalkan jejak yang kentara.

Jimin mendesis, mencengkram pergelangan Jungkook yang mencoba masuk ke bawah kaosnya, "Kook, uh, _jangan_ —jangan begini," respirasinya tercekat, menahan Alphanya yang membuas ketika Jungkook habis akal. Sengaja memundurkan duduknya hingga menyentuh vital Jimin, "Jungkook! _Aahh_ ... Ini aku, sobat—hei! Sadar! Jangan begini! _Ahn_ —Kook," Jimin mengerang, susah payah tetap pada rasionalitas ketika Jungkook menggesekan posisi duduk.

Maka Jimin tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Opsi terakhir di penghujung akal logisnya sebelum Alphanya yang mengambil alih.

Adalah _membanting_ Jungkook. Membalik keadaan menjadikan adiknya terkungkung di bawah, mencengkram tangan-tangan Jungkook dengan satu tangan, mengunci gerak kaki Jungkook agar berhenti memberontak dan lengannya yang lain menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Jimin mengembuskan napas, berat dan riuh. Namun helaan leganya terembus ketika memahami Jungkook tak lagi bisa memiliki perlawanan.

Maka yang Jimin dapati seterusnya adalah _onyx_ Jungkook berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis dari ekspresinya yang merengut lara. Mengalihkan tatap ke jendela kamar, tak berani menatap Jimin langsung di mata.

Lantas si Park yang merasa jadi penjahatnya.

Jika Jungkook berduka maka ia yang akan menangis, kepedihan Jungkook berarti penyesalan abadi untuknya, maka tangisan Jungkook merupakan kegagalan hidupnya. Dari dulu, selalu begitu.

Jimin menyayangi Jungkook. Lebih dari seorang adik.

Mencintainya. Tapi _tidak_ sebagai kekasih.

Menginginkannya. _Bukan_ menjadi miliknya.

Mendambanya. _Tidak_ untuk mengungkungnya.

Karena yang Jimin tau dirinya begitu menyayangi Jungkook dengan perasaan yang lebih dan lebih. Dari dulu, _selalu begitu_. Dan ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bentuk asli dari perasaannya buat sang adik. Namun ketika jemarinya mengusap tangisan Jungkook yang menetes dari ujung mata, menyaksikan bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya dengan wajah yang merah, retina berembun, bibir lembab penuh liur— _berantakan_. Dan melihat cara Jungkook terus _meminta_ ditengah sesenggukan.

Jimin merasakan dirinya benar-benar _gagal_ menjadi seorang kakak.

"Hyung, jangan lepas aku, Hyung. _Jangan_. Aku, uh, tidak mau—tidak mau, dengan si-siapapun, uh, apapun, a-aku tidak mau. Hyung, _kumohon_. _Jangan_. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Dari dulu, ng, k-kau tau 'kan? Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

 _Maka Jimin kalah_.

Tak lagi sanggup menahan Alphanya yang memberontak karena penyesalannya terlalu dalam.

 _Hingga malam di awal November saat orang tua mereka berkata tidak pulang. Park Jimin menjadikan adik tirinya sebagai subyek dari percobaan klaim pertama di kehidupannya sebagai Alpha_.

...

Siang itu, Taehyung mencium Mamanya yang memasak di dapur. Keluar rumah setelah mengisengi ayahnya yang menyisiri bulu Soonshim. Bergegas ke sekolah, menuju lapangan _indoor_ memenuhi titah ketua klubnya.

Yoongi menunggu di sana, meracau macam-macam dan berkata kalau Taehyung bergerak terlalu lama.

Min Yoongi sialan yang memupuskan akhir pekan surgawinya karena berjanji akan membelikan seluruh tim _pizza_ seusai latihan. Tapi Taehyung bahkan tidak tau kalau Omega setan itu menahan anak-anak klubnya sampai malam.

Hingga sekitar pukul sembilan usai latihan individu, Taehyung baru merebahkan diri di pinggir lapangan, dan di sebelah abangnya—yang dipaksa ketua klub basket untuk hadir buat mengangkat barang-barang berat (Taehyung tidak tau bagaimana sistem perasaan di antara mereka; kenapa Namjoon selalu menuruti perkataan Yoongi dan mengapa Yoongi terus bergantung pada Namjoon. Ia hanya paham kalau abangnya telah fokus mencintai Kim Seokjin, tidak peduli Yoongi masih mencintainya atau tidak), ia _menceritakannya_ —bercerita perihal tattonya, Omeganya, dan _Jungkooknya_.

Segala yang menyangkut Soulmatenya.

Namjoon menanggapi cukup ekspresif, antusias dan tertawa gemas saat melihat semu di pipi adiknya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, _Namjoon tersentak_. Lantas mendudukan diri ketika darah mengucur dari lubang hidung adiknya. Ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dari tas ransel yang dibawanya, membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajah dan tangan saudaranya, panik saat mendapati Taehyung tiba-tiba histeris merasakan kepalanya yang menerima pening akut.

Namun dikala histeria melingkupinya

Namjoon menoleh, terheran-heran melihat kerumunan anggota klub.

Saat menyadari situasi, ia terdiam, mengamati bagaimana salah satu anak basket menahan tubuh Yoongi bersandar padanya, sementara yang lain berusaha menyadarkan ketua klub mereka.

 _Dan Namjoon tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari_ _ **ada**_ _yang tidak beres di sini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

Sebenernya udah selesai fanfiknya gaes. Ku kalo lagi dipaksain belajar malah langsung punya ide yaw? =w= muehehe (gak tau dedek juga pusying). Tadinya pengen kujadiin oneshot; tapi karena wordsnya ada 10k+ hampir 15k+ kupikir-pikir lagi (dikeadaan begini) mending dibuat chaptered aja biar akunku ga mati/bener-bener dianggep hiatus =w= waks.

dan terkutuklah miper yang bikin kutergila-gila sama lagu cocol manjah :v kalian wahai rakyat khwangan, menggila lah bersamakoh =w= wkwkwk  
dan kumimisan gaes! hampir modar ngeliat gimana erelelenya taetae di MIC Drop remixnya Steve Aoki =w= oeee mama nyaho aing teh.

Ah, syudahlah. Sekian.

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4** **):** see you on next chapter.

— **26.11.2017**


	2. Alfaan

Taehyung meninju dinding kamar mandi.

Kesal ketika pening dan mimisannya lagi-lagi mendera.

 _Nyaris dua minggu_.

Semenjak malam itu, entah apa yang salah; tapi hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah, kepalanya bagai kena hantaman benda tumpul berkali-kali dan tulang rusuknya terasa seperti _meretak_.

Semenjak malam itu pula, ketua klub basket YaGook sering kali tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit, memegangi kepala dan perutnya hingga berjongkok, kemudian berangsur lemas lalu pingsan. Sampai keluarganya memilih mengambil izin dari sekolah, merawat inap putra mereka di rumah sakit.

Awalnya, Taehyung hanya menganggap hal ini terjadi karena ia (atau mereka) kelelahan sebab terlalu banyak berlatih untuk turnamen bulan depan.

Namun persepsinya jungkir balik ketika orang tuanya bilang bahwa ini gejala Betrayal. Dari Omega kepada Alphanya, dan sebaliknya. Diperkuat ucapan Seokjin yang berkata bahwa ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang dirasakan Yoongi saat sahabatnya dan Soulmatenya membuat klaim _bukan_ dengan takdirnya.

Maka hal itu hanya memperjelas pemikiran Taehyung jika Omeganya dengan Alpha sang ketua klub memiliki hubungan _terlarang_.

 _Lantas_ Taehyung terlalu paham buat menyimpulkan _siapa_ Soulmate dari Min Yoongi.

Karena hanya Park Jimin yang memiliki status khusus dengan Omeganya terlepas dari persaudaraan mereka—cukup dengan mengingat bahasa ambigu sahabatnya waktu di kafe, dan bagaimana tatapan Jungkook begitu tidak menerima kehadiran Alphanya yang muncul terlalu cepat.

 _Lagi_.

Taehyung meninju dinding kamar mandi hingga punggung tangannya terkoyak dan berdarah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bubble Bomb**  
— _a beloved awoo_ —

.

.

II / III  
; take two : 'Alfaan.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

mature content detected on 18+ scene.  
red zone!dangerous.  
dosa ditanggung masing-masing!

* * *

...

Minggu di penghujung November. Taehyung mengingat janjinya pada Jimin untuk membantu membenahi komputer si Park yang _bluescreen_.

Tanpa maksud lain, ia menuju kediaman kawannya. Mendapati Jimin yang membukakan pintu dan masuk begitu saja usai membuka sepatu.

Jimin bilang, orang tuanya pergi dinas sepanjang musim dingin.

Kemudian Taehyung menemukan Jungkook yang _membatu_ di ruang tengah. Tergugu mendapati siapa yang berjalan mengekori abangnya dari pintu masuk.

"Hai, Kook?" Taehyung menyapa, ramah. Tapi Jungkook justru menggeram marah karenanya.

Ia mendelik pada Jimin, namun si kakak justru tersenyum, "Laptopku _bluescreen_ , Taehyung tau cara memperbaikinya."

Maka Jungkook hanya kembali menatap layar televisi dan merebahkan tubuh di sofa.

Mengacuhkan _hyung_ nya, mengacuhkan Taehyung, dan mengacuhkan Omeganya yang menginginkan sang Alpha.

...

Malam pukul delapan.

Jungkook selesai menonton teve, mendelik jengah menatap pintu kamar abangnya yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ia mendecak, sebal bukan main memikirkan apa yang mereka lalukan di dalam.

Tapi Jungkook tidak mungkin menyelinap masuk, terang-terangan mengintai keduanya atau terus menunggu seperti ini.

Maka ia diam sebentar.

Namun siapa sangka? Pintu itu terbuka sendiri ketika ia sedang berpikir.

Jimin keluar dengan Taehyung di belakang. Mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di kedua sisinya, Taehyung tanpa segan mengambil remot di meja, menyalahkan lagi layar televisi dan bersandar santai di sofa. Sementara Jimin ribut mencerca kawannya untuk mengganti _channel_.

Jungkook di tengah.

Dan itu _berat_ luar biasa.

Hatinya berdebar untuk Jimin, namun Omeganya menggeram sebab Taehyung.

"Lapar tidak?" suara abangnya mengintrupsi pemikiran Jungkook. Menjadikannya menoleh dan menyahut.

"Kau belum makan, Hyung?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Memang kau sudah?"

Jungkook menggeleng, inosen dan luar biasa polos, tak kuasa membuat Jimin mengusak gemas kepalanya, "Dasar," maka Jimin berpaling. Mengernyit saat mendapati kawannya terlihat jengah menatap teve, membuatnya _tergelak_ ; meski hatinya perih namun dirinya _harus_ menerima fakta.

 _Sahabatnya_.

Alpha yang tak pernah mempedulikan Omega jenis apapun, menganggap Soulmate dari sang dominan hanyalah makhluk lemah dan menyedihkan, memiliki prinsip bahwa Omega hanyalah objek _sekali pakai_ —kini jelas-jelas memiliki _kecemburuan_ karena makhluk yang selalu dianggapnya remeh.

 _Karena takdirnya_.

Jimin terkekeh kilat, tawa sengau yang entah bermakna apa, "Tae," panggilnya sekali. Taehyung menoleh, menyahut. Maka Jimin sama sekali tidak sampai hati memiliki egoisme untuk sahabatnya.

Karena dalam kondisi _apapun_ , Kim Taehyung selalu memperlakukannya begitu berharga. Menjadikannya sahabat paling beruntung di semesta.

Jimin mengepal jemarinya kuat-kuat, tak terbaca dan tak terlihat siapapun, ia tersenyum; senyum yang penuh makna, "Mau makan apa?"

Dan Taehyung _menemukannya_. Maksud dari isyarat Jimin.

Sejenak, ia hanya diam. Sebelum raut jengahnya perlahan luntur, menjadikannya berterimakasih dalam hati dan ikut mengukir senyuman. Berpikir sebentar, "Mandu?" kedua alisnya terangkat snobis.

Jimin mengusung tipis senyum miring, "Mandu. _Yeah_."

Lantas Jungkook mendecak tidak terima, ia menahan pergelangan abangnya yang beranjak dari duduk. Langsung menoleh kesal pada Taehyung, "Sudah tidak waras, hah? Siapa yang jual mandu di daerah sini malam-malam begini?!"

Tapi atensinya berganti, ia mendongak ketika jemarinya dilepas Jimin dari pergelangan sosok itu, "Tidak apa-apa sobat, aku bakal membeli di kios paling dekat."

Jungkook mendengus keras kepala, ikut berdiri di sisi Jimin, "Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Jimin menggeleng, mengusap lagi kepala adiknya hati-hati, "Tidak perlu, aku mau sekalian ke rumah Hoseok ambil prosesor. Kau di sini saja, awasi orang itu, barang-barang rumah kita bisa habis kalau dia ditinggal sendiri."

Taehyung mendelik tidak percaya, mengambil bantal sofa buat melemparkannya ke muka Jimin, "Sialan!"

Sedangkan si Park justru tertawa menanggapinya. Menepuk terakhir bahu adiknya dan berbalik meninggalkan keduanya setelah memberi senyum terakhir ke sahabatnya.

Kemudian hening.

Tepat saat pintu tertutup, tidak ada suara terdengar sampai nyaris dua menit.

Jungkook bungkam tak memiliki minat bersuara, sementara Taehyung acuh tak acuh kembali menonton televisi.

Si Jeon diam. Mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan Omega dalam dirinya semakin menggeram. Ia mendelik, mendapati Taehyung yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Menjadikan Jungkook mengernyit heran.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Apa-apaan?_

Tabiat Taehyung terlalu tenang untuk seorang Alpha yang ditinggal berdua hanya dengan Soulmatenya.

 _Apa dia tidak merasakan apapun?_

Jungkook menggemelatakkan graham kesal, merasa tidak adil bukan main. Saat ia didera pening seperti ini bagaimana bisa remaja itu bertindak seolah-olah Jungkook bukanlah Omega dari takdirnya?

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawah, matanya memicing jengah sementara rautnya tak lagi berkompromi.

Feromon Taehyung; candu nikotin untuk segala rempah-rempah yang melilit Jungkook bagai simpul mati, segar matahari pagi untuk semua kesejukan alam yang membelenggunya absolut, dan manis gula-gula untuk seluruh kenikmatan coklat yang membuat logikanya mati. Aroma Taehyung; sangat-sangat cukup buat _membutakan logikanya_.

Jungkook tersentak, kembali menghadap televisi dan menggeleng cepat. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh begini_ , batinnya memberontak. Berperang utuh dengan Omeganya yang mulai marah.

Maka Jungkook bangkit.

Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat dan nyaris meningglkan Taehyung andai kata orang itu tidak menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Menjadikan Jungkook terbatu.

Tangan Taehyung beralih. Merambat perlahan pada pergelangan Jungkook, memberi sengatan kuat untuk keduanya— _tapi Taehyung bertahan_ , mati-matian mengontrol Alphanya yang begitu ingin memangsa si Jeon.

Kedatangannya ke mari _bukan_ untuk mengklaim Jungkook, dia _tidak_ bajingan, dan _bukan_ gayanya untuk memaksa seorang Omega berbaring di bawah kuasanya. Untuk alasan apapun, _tidak_. Lantas, Taehyung hanya menggenggam jemari Jungkook dan menautkan tangan mereka hati-hati. Menggeram dalam batin saat Alphanya mengaung ganas—menjerit keras dan mengobrak-abrik kewarasannya. Namun Taehyung tetap bertahan. Hanya tersenyum saat menerima bagaimana pangutan mereka menghasilkan setrum bertegangan tinggi, membuat jantungnya berdentum terlampau kencang.

Dan Taehyung begitu yakin bahwa hal yang samapun dirasakan Omeganya, tak lagi ragu saat Jungkook meremas tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Apa maumu?" Jungkook menggeram, rendah.

Taehyung masih memperhatikan, mencermati gelagat Omeganya. Kamudian, jari-jarinya balik meremas tangan Jungkook, "Apa yang bakal kau lakukan kalau yang kumau ... adalah _dirimu_?"

Sekejap Jungkook tertegun. Rasionalismenya buyar, akalnya melompong dan pikirannya buntu. _Tawaran bagus_ , sorak Omega dalam dirinya. Namun ketika sadar, hatinya mencelos dan berharap mampu menepis kasar pangutan Taehyung, tapi dari sudut manapun Jungkook sendiri _tau_ bahwa ini hanyalah angan-angannya, sebab demi apapun; raganya terlalu lemah menerima _rangsangan_ yang mulai menumbuknya anarkis. _Hanya karena tautan jemari_.

 _Omega sialan!_ —kutuknya tak henti-henti.

Taehyung sendiri tetap bungkam, menanti seiring menenangkan Alphanya sebisa mungkin.

Tapi kemudian. Ketika ia merasakan genggaman Jungkook melemah, Taehyung tersentak saat si Jeon berbalik dan berujar. Terlalu jelas menahan segala hasratnya yang meledak-ledak, "Akan kuberikan diriku," jeda sebentar, "Kau menginginkanku—Omegaku membutuhkanmu—jadi ayo, ayo bekerja sama," Taehyung mengernyit, sedikit tidak paham. Namun respirasinya tercekat saat Jungkook menyentuh tangannya, membawanya sedikit ragu sekedar mengecup tatto di pergelangannya dan bergumam tiba-tiba, "Kim Taehyung. Aku ... bersumpah atas nyawaku. Hasratmu, emosimu, ego dan segala kebutuhanmu. Akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Seutuh tubuh dan darahku ... _te-terikat padamu_ ... Alphaku. Bersatulah denganku—cintai aku sebagai takdirmu. _Selamanya_ ," dalam keterkejutan; Taehyung bisa lihat Jungkook memejam kuat-kuat, merasakan bibir Jungkook yang mengigil, dan memindai air yang menetes di ujung matanya.

Tapi Taehyung terus diam, terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna segalanya. Hingga detik ketika kewarasannya kembali utuh, ia merasakan dadanya terasa sesak menerima si Jeon yang kembali menatapnya dan melanjuti.

"Sekarang ... nyawaku ada di tanganmu, jadi berjanjilah, _biarkan aku tetap mencintai Jimin_ -hyung. _Selamanya_."

...

Taehyung tidak berbicara, hanya mengikuti langkah Jungkook membawanya ke kamar. Maka ketika keduanya sampai, Taehyung enggan berkata, cuma menghela napas memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang membelakanginya. Lantas, Taehyung berbalik, menggerakan tangan-tangannya mengunci pintu. Pergerakannya terhenti sekedar mengikat mereka dalam sunyi mematikan.

"Jungkook," ucap Taehyung sekali, "Kau perlu tau ...," jeda, kali ini helaan napasnya terdengar berat, "... dari awal, niatanku datang ke mari _bukan_ untuk mengklaimmu, memaksamu, atau apapun. Aku hanya—"

"Berisik," Jungkook menyela cepat menjadikan sunyi itu kembali mencekik. Kemudian ia bersuara, "A- _aku tau_ ," katanya pelan, ia menutup matanya gemetar, "—aku tau," ungkapnya lebih tegas, "Semua hanya karena keinginanku ... jadi berhentilah berceloteh."

Menjadikan Taehyung mengeratkan rahang. Lantas ia berbalik, menarik pergelangan Jungkook untuk memojokannya ke permukaan pintu. Mengungkungnya absolut dan tak terbantahkan.

Jungkook berdebar, penciumannya sesak menerima aroma Taehyung yang terlalu banyak. Menjadikannya mendamba dan tidak lagi memiliki keberanian menentang Alphanya.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak, mengambang menelusuri leher Jungkook, merangsek perlahan dan menangkup rahang si Jeon. Otaknya kosong saat mendapati responsif Jungkook adalah memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhannya.

Maka Taehyung tersenyum, bergerak maju untuk berbisik di telinga Omeganya yang memerah, mengecupnya pelan dan berbisik rendah di sana, "Bagaimana cara Jimin menyetubuhimu?"

 _Damn_.

Jungkook menengguk liurnya berat, kelopaknya terbuka tipis, "Kau—"

"Jawab saja," Taehyung menyela cepat, vokalnya terdengar lebih berat, tegas dan otoriter. Terlalu muak membahas topik ini.

Maka Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, memupuk keberanian dan menjawab tenang, "Ranjang—" tubuhnya terhentak saat Taehyung menjilat daun telinganya, "—uh, misionaris."

Taehyung mengigiti cupingnya, "Oke."

Hanya begitu tanggapannya, namun entah mengapa menjadikan Jungkook mendapat _ganguan_. Jelas-jelas menemukan hal _tidak baik_ dalam 'oke' Taehyung.

"Kau—"

"Taehyung," lagi-lagi Taehyung menyela, "Panggil aku Taehyung."

Hening sebentar, tangan Jungkook terangkat mencengkram bahu-bahu Alphanya saat Taehyung turun mengecupi lehernya, " _Taehyung_ —katakan, mm, pikiranmu— _katakan_."

Taehyung menggeram, sial, namanya terlalu _utuh_ saat Jungkook yang mengucapkannya.

Tidak, Alphanya tidak lagi bisa berkompromi. Ia menarik pinggul Jungkook merapat, menjilati dan menyesap leher Omeganya, bergumam, "Perjelas, _sayang_."

Sayang?

Jungkook berdebar, tak menyangkal seluruh kupu-kupu yang mengepak di dasar perutnya. Berpikir lara saat mengharap bualan— _andai Jimin yang memanggilnya begitu_ , Jungkook bersumpah akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia di semesta.

Lantas, tanpa sadar ia menengadah, membiarkan Taehyung menjamahnya lebih banyak sementara dirinya menelan liur susah payah, "—brengsek," cercanya jengah, "Kau paham betul maksudku, sialan."

Maka Taehyung terkekeh. Gelak ringan yang dalam. Melumat sekali leher si Jeon dan mengigitnya geras, meninggalkan bekas gigi-giginya, " _Tidak_ , aku tidak mengerti, Jungkook. Demi Tuhan," kemudian bergerak halus, menjamah bahu dan tulang selangka Jungkook, mengendusnya lama.

Jungkook mendelik, mencebik sekali. Berpura-pura marah meski nyatanya ia mendesis _nyaman_ , "Bangsat—uh, katakan padaku apa yang otak kotormu pikirkan ... selain ranjang dan misionaris?"

Lagi, Taehyung tertawa utuh kali ini. Menjadikan Jungkook tersengat dengan bagaimana suaranya terdengar berat, "Wow—" ia mendecak kagum, bibirnya menghisap selangka Jungkook di banyak sisi, "Aku menyesal meragukan Chimchim. Dia benar. Kau berbeda dari kebanyakan Omega— _cerdas_ , dan terlalu hebat untuk masih sanggup bicara normal saat tubuhmu dijamah sana-sini," terakhir, ia tertawa lagi.

"Bangsat," Jungkook mencibir kesal, mendesis saat Taehyung menjilati lehernya kembali.

Kemudian, ia tak lagi banyak bersuara ketika jemari Taehyung menyelusup ke dalam kaosnya, meraba perutnya menghasilkan aliran adrenalin yang kuat, membuatnya tegang dan menahan napas seketika. Jungkook memutar kepala, desahan pertamanya lolos saat Taehyung menjamah seluruh celah lehernya; menjilati asal, menghisap kasar dan mengigit serampangan. Sementara tangan si Kim mengusap dadanya, memberi gerakan memutar dan mencubitnya gemas.

Taehyung berhenti beberapa sekon sekedar berbisik di telinganya, "Berdiri— _sounds fun, yeah_?"

Maka Jungkook menggeram, " _Shit_ ," ingin sekali menghajar Alphanya andai kata ia tidak sedang butuh.

Lantas, Jungkook hanya menurut saat Taehyung melepas kaosnya, menjelajah tubuhnya tidak sabar, meninggalkan jejak gigi-giginya di seluruh tempat. Tapi pergerakan Taehyung berhenti, mati ketika jemarinya nyaris menurunkan celana Jungkook.

Jungkook menahannya.

Taehyung menatapnya heran, sementara Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Si Jeon mendecak, keringatnya menetes dari pelipis, rautnya terlihat emosional meski Taehyung sendiri biasa lihat bagaimana bola mata Jungkook dipenuhi hasrat, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan saat pakaianmu masih utuh seperti itu?"

Hening sebentar.

Lantas Taehyung menggelegarkan tawa keras-keras.

Ia mengusap sudut mata, menghentikan gelaknya dan menatap Jungkook dengan alis terangkat, "Sial, Jeon, kau sukses membuatku jatuh hati," tangannya cepat melepaskan kemejanya, mengekspos bagaimana tubuh _tan_ itu memenuhi pengelihatan Jungkook. Si Jeon menelan liur susah payah, masabodoh ucapan Taehyung hanya merasakan respirasinya buntu menelisik raga kurus sosok itu yang terlihat kuat dan kokoh, menjadikan Omeganya mengaum semakin liar. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawah, menunduk malu ketika tidak sengaja bersilang tatap dengan senyuman Taehyung, sial, _jangtungnya_ berdebar.

Si Jeon menelan liur suah payah saat Taehyung mengecup puncak kepalanya. Hanya menurut saat remaja itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pintu, lantas Jungkook bisa dengar suara _zipper_ yang diturunkan, gesekan bising denim dan suara bahan yang bergesekan kulit. Membuat pompa dadanya berdentum-dentum kacau. Dan Jungkook memejam mata lagi, kakinya terasa lemas saat jemari Taehyung menurunkan celana trainingnya.

Ia menumpu kepala di kayu pintu, merasakan dingin menyambut vitalnya yang terekspos. _Merah_ menyambut, wajahnya bersemu hingga telinga, merasakan malu yang mendesiskan darah-darahnya.

Sekalipun, ia tidak merasakan sensasi ini ketika bersitubuh dengan abangnya tempo hari. Tapi kenapa terlalu _beda_ jika itu orang lain? Apa mungkin karena dengan Jimin dirinya yang memang menginginkan semuanya terjadi?

Maka semuanya menjadi inosen tatkala Taehyung yang melakukan.

Jungkook tersenggal, tubuhnya mengigil saat Taehyung mengusap paha dalamnya. Napasnya memburu sengau ketika Taehyung sengaja meremasnya kuat, ia melirih, detak jantungnya bagai guntur kala vokal berat Taehyung menggelitik belakang telinganya.

"Jungkook ..., jangan menyesali ini," bisiknya pelan, napasnya tersendat gairah, "Aku ingatkan untuk tidak menyesalinya."

Selepas itu, Jungkook kehilangan fokus tatapannya saat jemari Taehyung beranjak menggenggam dan mengocok miliknya perlahan, matanya memburam tapi sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Taehyung yang lain, memaksakan diri mengulum jari-jari sosok itu; _kikuk dan canggung_ , menjadikan Taehyung mengernyit, _tapi kemudian_ , Jungkook hanya merasakan panas saat Taehyung melepaskan kedua tangan dan memulai _flirting_. Rasionya irasional tatkala Taehyung _selesai_ , membuatnya tidak lagi mempunyai akal ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba melakukan penetrasi, membuat matanya membola sempurna, tubuhnya tersentak, jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa sekon. Bibirnya mencumbu bringas bahu Jungkook, sementara jarinya terus bergerak semakin dalam dan cepat.

Jungkook mengerang, meredam desah dan menjerit tertahan. Nyaris menangis saat Taehyung menambah digit jarinya hingga akhir.

Maka ketika Taehyung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menuntun Jungkook berbalik, Taehyung menjadikannya tersipu.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung terangkat, mengusap pipi Jungkook sepenuh hati, mengagumi bagaimana kecantikan Jungkook membutakannya akan dunia.

"Rileks, sayang, rileks," titah Taehyung membisik di bibirnya, menjadikan Jungkook mengangguk responsif.

Lantas ketika Jungkook tak lagi merasakan hangat napas Taehyung, yang ia ketahui hanyalah si Kim telah berjongkok di hadapannya. Menyentuh miliknya hati-hati, memberi sengatan mengintimidasi saat Taehyung menggenggamnya terlalu kencang, mengocoknya beritme dan mengecup kepala vitalnya lembut. Melumurinya dengan liur, menjilatinya; hingga menjadikan Jungkook mendesah tak tahan ketika Taehyung mulai mengulumnya, melumatnya bertembo dan memompanya teratur.

Lantas ketika Jungkook bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lenyap dan berkumpul di satu titik; Taehyung tiba-tiba melepaskannya, tanpa bersalah menyudahi kegiatannya dan beranjak berdiri.

Ia tersenyum, Jungkook bisa lihat paras si Kim menjadi terlampau tampan dengan senyum yang terukir, "Menikmatinya, sayang?"

Jungkook bersemu, _hanya bersemu_.

Kemudian, membiarkan tangan kiri Taehyung perlahan-lahan membawa sebelah kakinya melingkar di pinggul. Tanpa dasar memeluk leher Alphanya saat Taehyung merapatkan tubuh mereka, sengaja menghela napas di lehernya dan kembali memainkan jemari di analnya.

Dan Jungkook melebur bersama angin. Teriakannya menggema saat Taehyung mengeluarkan jemari hanya untuk menggantikannya dengan _hal_ yang lebih _pasti_ , perlahan, si Kim menarik bahu Jungkook; melongkarkan pelukan Omeganya sekedar menyatukan bibir mereka—berharap bisa membantu walau hanya sedikit.

Maka Taehyung menggeram saat Jungkook mengigit ganas bibirnya ketika ia mulai _memasukinya_.

Si Jeon menangis—jelas-jelas Taehyung bisa lihat air mata Jungkook yang mengalir deras seiring ia yang memasuki semakin dalam.

 _Beda_ , Jungkook hanya berpikir rasanya benar-benar beda ketika bersama Taehyung. Meski Omeganya menikmati, raga dan hatinya benar-benar merasakan _sakit_ juga terbebani.

Tapi Taehyung enggan peduli, otaknya sudah terlanjur kacau, Jungkook terlalu berhasil membangkitkan Alphanya yang terlelap. Majadikannya buas dan meliar.

Menyisakan si Jeon yang mengerang frustasi, mendesah, _meringis perih_. Ini bukan kali pertamanya. Namun ketika Taehyung terlalu lintang memasukinya melebihi yang Jimin lakukan, Jungkook merasakan perih yang teramat parah.

Namun tatkala Taehyung sabar menunggu. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan berbisik menenangkan di atas bibirnya—Jungkook menemukan _titik_ _kenikmatan_. Mendesis _butuh_ saat Taehyung bergerak dan menghantamnya dengan ritme brutal. Mengizinkan Jungkook terus menjambak dan mendominasi bibirnya saat mulai menikmati.

Lantas Jungkook tertegun, ketika dalam pangutan mereka; Taehyung meraih tangan kanannya, mengecup tatto di pergelangannya seiring bergumam terlalu yakin dan fasih, "Jeon Jungkook. Aku bersumpah atas nyawaku; hasratmu, emosimu, ego dan segala kebutuhanmu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Seutuh tubuh dan darahku terikat padamu, Omegaku. Bersatulah denganku, hargai aku sebagai takdirmu. _Selamanya_ ," dan Jungkook tidak lagi memikirkan apapun, otaknya melompong.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ; sanggup membuatnya mendesahkan namanya, berhasil memenuhi retinanya, dan sukses menuntunnya orgasme dipuncak kenikmatan.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ; mampu menggoyahkan pendiriannya, terlalu piawai mengobrak-abrik rasionalismenya, terlampau mahir menjadikannya membutuh dan puas.

 _Kim Taehyung_ , satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil membuatnya lupa sesaat akan keberadaan _hyung_ nya, merangsek ditengah-tengah, hingga dengan brengsek _mampu_ menjadikannya berdebar.

...

Maka Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengetahui, bahwa Park Jimin merasakan _sesak_ menyerang sanubarinya. Memeluk lututnya di atas sofa, mengenggelamkan kepala, meletakan asal plastik mandu di atas meja.

Hanya untuk _menangisi_ desahan yang menggaung dari kamar adiknya, memenuhi isi telinganya.

.

.

* * *

 **Bubble Bomb  
** ; 'cause dysfunctional mind.

* * *

Nyaris dua minggu. Semenjak Taehyung mengklaimnya Jungkook dilanda kecambuk batin luar biasa.

Ia selalu yakin bahwa hatinya mencintai Jimin. _Jelas dan pasti_.

Tapi eksistensi Kim Taehyung entah mengapa membuat dirinya mulai _goyah_.

Ya, mungkin hatinya _selalu_ bertahan pada kakak tirinya. _Ia mau menyangkal_ , namun Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa menampik bahwa Omeganya justru _mencintai_ Taehyung.

Menjadi prahara rumit sebab Jungkook terlalu kacau untuk menentukan _yang mana_ prioritasnya.

Ia membutuhkan Jimin— _sangat_ , karena hanya abangnya yang sanggup ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Namun ia kian membutuhkan Taehyung— _lebih dari sangat_ , karena hanya sosok itu yang bisa menenangkan Omega liar dalam dirinya.

Dan kenyataannya, kini, Jungkook mencintai _keduanya_.

Untuk hatinya, dan untuk Omeganya.

Karena keduanya adalah bagian penting yang membangun jiwanya.

.

.

* * *

"Jimin-hyung."

Malam pukul delapan Jimin menoleh dari balkon, mendapati Jungkook masuk ke kamar, melangkah teratur mendekatinya.

Maka Jimin kembali menghadap luar saat adiknya sampai, mengulum senyum ketika merasakan tangan-tangan Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepala, menghirup aroma dari punggung abangnya yang terasa nyaman, "Hyung, mama-papa pulang kapan?"

Jimin mengetuk jemari di teralis balkon, sejenak sebelum mengendurkan tangan-tangan Jungkook dari tubuhnya, sekedar berbalik dan menangkup wajah adiknya sayang, "Pekan depan mereka libur tiga hari, nanti kita jemput sama-sama ke bandara."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, terlanjur mengagumi paras abangnya.

"Hyung," panggilnya sekali, berbisik dari nadanya yang lembut. Jimin bergumam menanggapi, mengalihkan jemarinya mengusap bagian kiri rambut Jungkook, "Aku mencintaimu ... kau tau 'kan?"

Lantas, hening setelah itu.

Semilir angin terasa meremukan tulang-tulang saat Jungkook terbatu, merasakan hatinya jatuh terlalu dalam ketika Jimin mengukir senyum utuh dan membenturkan kening mereka, "Tentu," menjadikannya _mati_ dan tak lagi merasakan telapak kakinya menyentuh bumi tatkala Jimin melanjuti tegas, "Persis seperti yang kurasakan padamu 'kan?"

Itu pernyataan, _bukan_ pertanyaan.

Gemuruh jantung mereka menjadi saksi armada semu yang terlalu manis dan menggemaskan. Jungkook mendapati tubuhnya melebur bersama angin malam saat Jimin mempertemukan bibir mereka, menahannya lama dan melumatnya hati-hati. Menjadikan keduanya tersesat semakin jauh dan _jauh_.

Karena Jimin telah dibutakan egonya.

Membiarkan dirinya berdosa untuk malam ini; sebab akalnya kusut ketika seberkas kenangan mengingatkannya pada kejadian tempo hari, membuatnya membayangi klam waktu itu, dan terlampau tak tertahan ketika obsidiannya lagi-lagi melihat bekas keunguan yang tidak kunjung memudar di leher adiknya.

Membiarkan dirinya berdosa untuk malam ini; karena terlalu mencintai Jeon Jungkook tanpa jumlah pasti. Membuat kewarasannya terus berkata persetan dan _persetan_.

Membiarkan dirinya berdosa untuk malam ini; pada Taehyung yang tak pernah bercela memperlakukannya tanpa pamrih. Hingga tidak mengetahui bagaimana sahabatnya kembali mendera _remuk_ dan terus mengeluarkan darah untuk sepersekon waktunya mencumbu Jungkook.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tersedak, menyembur isi kola di mulutnya.

Lantas menoleh, menatap nyalang siapa jahanam yang menepuk punggungnya tiba-tiba. Sekedar menemukan Kim Taehyung dan tawa menyebalkannya melambai jenaka, "Pagi, Omegaku!"

Oh. _Sugar Honey Iced Tea_.

Ia mengernyit, kesal bukan main. Hampir mengamuk kalau saja koridor sekolah tidak terlihat mulai ramai. Jungkook membuang muka saat Taehyung berjalan memutar, duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengeratkan mantel.

Periode musim dingin memasuki di awal Desember.

"Chim?"

Si Jeon mendelik dari ujung mata, "Ke kelas Hoseok- _hyung_."

Taehyung mengangguk sok paham. Lantas memilih bungkam menikmati suhu rendah yang menjadikan napasnya berkabut.

 _Sesaat_.

Sebelum Jungkook bersuara pelan, "Sunbae—"

"Kau bisa panggil aku _hyung_ kalau masih kaku memanggil nama," Taehyung menyela santai, sekembar _hazel_ nya menelisik hamparan rumput taman belakang. Mengacuhkan bagaimana siswa-siswi YaGook sesekali melirik mereka dari koridor di belakang.

Si Jeon menunduk, memainkan jemari di pangkuan, "... _hyung_ ," vokalnya sekali, menjadikan Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Jungkook menoleh sekedar menarik Taehyung dalam satu tatapan lurus, caranya menatap sama sekali tak terselimuti gurau; hanya getir dan emosi, "Kau tidak keberatan terlibat dalam hubungan ini?" Taehyung bisa menemukan _onyx_ Jungkook menatapnya dingin, "... kau tidak keberatan _berbagi_ diriku dengan Jimin- _hyung_?"

Lantas, hening mengudara.

Cukup lama.

Menyisakan sepasang obsidian yang bersitatap beku; kosong dan tanpa sarat.

Hingga detik di mana Taehyung berkedip lalu berpaling, kembali pada lapangan belakang dengan sirat matanya yang redup, Jungkook bungkam, hanya meneliti ekspresi di wajah remaja itu. Maka ketika ia mendengar vokal berat Taehyung tersuara, dirinya ikut menatap arah Alphanya memandang.

"Tanggapan seperti apa yang kau harap?" nadanya terdengar luar biasa ketus, "Kalau akalmu masih waras ... kau pasti tau jawaban atas pertanyaanmu—" jeda, napasnya menggumpal di kerongkongan, "Aku Alpha normal, Jungkook. Dan tidak ada Soulmate yang ingin dibagi dua dengan takdirnya sendiri—apalagi kalau sudah dipertemukan," sunyi tiga detik sebelum Taehyung menghela napas berat bersama senyum lirihnya di sudut, "Aku kelewat gila kalau bilang _tidak keberatan_ ," ia menoleh, menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam, "Karena kenyataannya aku tidak mau membagimu, meski dengan Chimchim sekalipun."

 _Damn_!

Bangsat.

Jungkook menerima guncangan sesak dari jantung ke seluruh raganya, membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan koyak. Ia menarik napas pelan-pelan, memejam mata kuat berusaha mengendalikan diri. Sebab Jungkook tau; begitu paham porosnya mengalami Miserable mutlak dari Omeganya yang menghadapi telepati lara dari kepedihan sang Alpha.

Ia melirik, pelan-pelan meneliti mata Taehyung yang membelenggu pengelihatannya. Hanya untuk mendapati remaja itu _tersenyum_ sambil mengarahkan jemari mengusak surainya gemas, "Tapi apa kuasaku?" jeda, "... aku sudah berjanji bakal membiarkanmu tetap mencintainya. Dan laki-laki tidak mengingkari janji."

Tiupan beku udara dingin menjadi jeda, menghasilkan hening yang anonim. Sesaat sebelum Jungkook tergelak dengan rautnya yang mencemooh, "Kau begitu tenang dan percaya diri, Hyung," dan Taehyung tersengguk, merasa kacau saat Jungkook memanggilnya _seperti itu_ dengan sangat-sangat kalem. Tapi kemudian, ia tergugu kala si Jeon melanjuti pongah, "Seakan-akan bisa menjamin akan membiarkanku terus membagi diri kalau Soulmate Jimin- _hyung_ nyatanya telah mati?"

Maka ujarannya sendiri yang menjadikan Jungkook tutup mulut. Membatu dan merasakan engsel gerak tubuhnya tak lagi bekerja seirama tatkala Taehyung membalas begitu santai dengan senyumnya yang jutru semakin mengembang, "Persetan. _Apapun_ —apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kalau itu memuaskanmu ... aku tidak masalah untuk ikut tersenyum di belakang."

Karena Jungkook tidak tau, bahwa Taehyung _mungkin_ lebih memahami aturan takdir yang semestinya diterima Jimin.

.

.

* * *

Sore di akhir pekan, Jimin keluar rumah setelah menjemput ibu dan ayahnya di bandara. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang mendumal meminta ikut dan berakhir di kafe Gook dengan Hoseok.

"Man, si alien lama sekali sumpah!" siswa Jung itu mendumal sambil mengunyah camilan coklatnya.

Sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh menanggapi, "Pahamilah kawanmu, Bung, klub basket lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Hoseok memutar bola mata, "Ya, ya," tanggapnya culas, "Andaikata Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak bolak-balik rumah sakit terus mungkin jam main Taetae bisa lebih banyak. _Kasihan_. Sebagai kapten jadi dia yang repot."

Jimin mengernyit, "Yoongi- _hyung_ ...?"

"Sepupuku," balas Hoseok kalem, "Ketua klub basket."

Lantas menjadikan Jimin berjengit heboh, "Wow, Jung! Ketua klub basket sepupumu?" ia menggeleng hiperbola, "Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Hoseok mendecih karenanya, "Sialan," umpatnya antagonis.

Maka Jimin tergelak riang berhasil membuat kesal kawannya. Ia menenggak smoothie dari gelas sejenak, "Dia sakit apa?"

Sejenak, Jimin bisa melihat cara Hoseok menatap tidak lagi terlihat jenaka, obsidiannya dipenuhi embun dan kekosongan. Lantas Jimin nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri saat memahami keanehan kawannya tepat di saat Hoseok bersuara lirih, "... gejala Betrayal."

"Astaga ... maaf, Jung—"

"Tidak-tidak! Bukan masalah!" Hoseok mengelak cepat, menenagkan kawannya yang kelihatan panik bukan main. Ia justru mendecih sarkastik, membuang pandang ke luar dinding kaca di saat Jimin merasa benar-benar tidak enak hati, "Mungkin karma," menjadikan si Park tertegun menatapnya. Tapi Hoseok hanya menggedik bahu acuh tatkala kembali menatap Jimin, "Kau tau? Hal pertama yang kulakukan saat dia siuman di pingsan pertamanya ... _adalah tertawa_ ," ia tergelak pelan, "—terlebih saat paman dan bibiku bilang bahwa dokter juga membenarkan kesimpulan yang keluarga kami pikir," ia mendesau pelan, "Gejala Betrayal—karma yang akhirnya ia dapat. _Mampus_."

Lagi-lagi Jimin mengernyit. Tidak paham dan sungguhan tidak habis pikir, "Ei, kau kejam sekali, Man."

Hoseok justru menggedik bahu lagi, "Masabodoh. Itu salahnya karena punya sifat persis macan."

Jimin manaikan sebelah alis heran, "Dia galak?"

Si Jung mendesis sambil menggeleng ekspresif, "Kau tidak mengenalnya, Chim. Kau tidak tau."

Lantas siswa Park di depannya hanya mengangguk kaku. Tapi, waktu ketika Jimin memilih diam dan tak mengungkit lagi masalah ini, Hoseok justru bersuara sambil mengaduk sedotan di gelas frappenya.

"Aku menyayanginya— _kalau kau mau tau_. Walaupun sangat-sangat buas dan _tega_ luar biasa, Yoongi- _hyung_ itu kakak yang terlalu baik. Dia cerdas, hebat—panutanku dari dulu. Cuma dia Omega sekuat Alpha yang kukenal," Jimin bisa mendengar suara Hoseok yang tanpa harapan menggempur gendang terlinganya, "Hanya saja otaknya berubah tolol level akut hanya karena perkara cinta-cintaan. Menjadi idiot kelewatan," Hoseok mengambil jeda sebentar, matanya bergetar menelisik busa pastel minumannya. Lalu mendongak, Jimin beku sebab tatapan itu, "Karmanya terjadi _bukan_ karena sifat yang normatif, tapi balasan Tuhan untuk kejahatannya memberi puncak kepedihan pada sahabatnya sendiri, sadar atau tidak, kebodohannya terlanjur curam saat mengabaikan ketentuan takdir yang sebenarnya," Jimin memenjara lidah untuk terus mendengarkan, menjadi penerima yang baik bagi seluruh kata-kata Hoseok yang terlontar. Tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah tau bahwa debar jantungnya akan tersendat ketika si Jung melanjuti lewat vokalnya yang kritis, "Dia mencinta _bukan_ dengan takdirnya, bercumbu _bukan_ dengan Alphanya, maka puncak kebodohannya adalah mengikat klaim _bukan_ dengan Soulmatenya."

Jimin membatu, pernyataan Hoseok seolah membawa anak panah buat menembus dadanya. Teramat tepat dan dalam.

Namun Hoseok bahkan tetap melanjuti, dengan nada yang lebih rileks, "... di saat ia bahkan _tau_ mereka tidak diciptakan untuk sama-sama, justru dengan bodoh memaksakan kehendak dan menjadi luar biasa dungu—semenjak itu dia menjadi orang paling konyol yang pernah kukenal."

Maka Jimin tanpa sadar mengepal jemarinya kuat-kuat. Merasakan hatinya sesak luar biasa, merasakan pukulan telak luar biasa, merasakan otaknya kosong luar biasa. Hanya untuk menyimpuklan dirinya telah menjadi manusia paling tolol dan egois di muka bumi.

 _Hoseok benar_. Perkara apapun yang menimpa sepupunya, nyatanya Jimin tak jauh berbeda dari sosok itu. Menghianati sahabatnya, bahkan membimbing Jungkook terjelembab semakin jauh.

Lantas, apa Taehyung juga menanggung puncak kepedihan seperti yang Hoseok katakan? Apa Taehyung juga menerima sakit seperti yang ketua klub itu rasakan? Apa Taehyung sungguhan baik-baik saja seperti yang selama ini ia lihat?

Atau ini hanya cara Taehyung menutup-nutupi segalanya?

 _Dengan sebuah senyuman_.

 _Goddammit_. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi orang yang begini keterlaluan; setelah sahabatnya selalu memberikan yang terbaik? Setelah ayah-ibunya memberi seutuh kepercayaan? Setelah Jungkook selalu bilang mencintainya?

Harusnya, bukan begini cara Jimin membalas semuanya. Bukan menjadi egois, tak amanah dan merusak adik tersayangnya. Harusnya Jimin sadar dari awal dan memikirkan kembali segala kosekuensi atas tiap-tiap langkahnya.

"Siapa?" dipuncak irasional, si Park menatap Hoseok dengan obsidian yang mengkilap pilu, "Siapa Alphanya?"

Siapa manusia yang sama-sama menanan duka pada sahabat Yoongi yang menderita.

Maka Jimin membatu ketika Hoseok menjawab kalem, "Namjoon- _hyung_."

 _A dimmo shit_.

Akalnya porakporanda ketika menyimpulkan satu nama— _Kim Seokjin_ —sebagai Omega ceria yang begitu dikenalinya baik hati. Manusia tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban dari nafsu kebodohan.

Maka Jimin memutar otak untuk memikirkan bagaimana rasanya ada di tempat _Taehyung_ sekarang.

...

Ya, nyatanya karma _berpulang_ pada siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan fatal disengaja. Maka Hoseok mungkin tidak tau ketika Jimin _memahami_ ; bahwa karma atas kesalahan Kim Namjoon waktu itu telah diterima oleh adiknya tersayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

/tutupmuka/

OEEEEE! MAMA MAAPKEUN ANAKMOEH INI MAAAA!  
Yalord, sumpah demi kambing! kumalu sejagad omg ;A; gatau mau bilang apa, pokonya ngepost ini tuh rasanya NGANU PARAH! Baru kali ini nulis beginian (DIPOST PULA!) ;A; omg sangat! omgomgomg! gaes ... maapkeun dedek lah pokonya kalo kaga 'asoy' itu adegan yang 'iyaiyanya' :v kugemetaran syumpah!

kucinta kalian yang udah baca sampe sini, kucinta kalian yang udah neror buat lanjutin cerita ini cepet-cepet, kucinta kalian semua pokonyaaaa.  
makasih untuk review yang selalu bikin dedek cenat-cenut, makasih udah repot-repot ngeluangin waktu untuk ngetik komentar, makasih banget pokonya sama kalian. Maaf belom bisa bales satu-satu, tapi syumpah kuterus baca ulang setiap komentar-komentar dari kalian. sekali lagi ... makasih banyak. maaciwww gaeees. kalian penyemangatku! muah muah muah =3=

Dan buat Momo-eonnie, ketjop basah siniii =3= mumumuuuu

btw, (aku tau tulisanku masih ancur sangat) tapi kukepikiran pengen coba-coba ngekolab (efek males mikir) =w= kubelom pernah kolab fic _boyslove_ soalnya. jadi kalo dari kalian ada yang 'bersedia' kolaborasi bareng dedek, PM yaaaa ... gausah author/penulis yg punya akun juga gapapa ko =3= kutunggu~

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **01.12.2017**


	3. Awmygha

"Chim!"

Jimin menoleh dari bangku, melihat Taehyung menggantungkan tas di meja sebelahnya. Remaja itu bangkit, lantas merangkulnya erat, "Kenapa, Man? Mukamu pucat seperti anak ayan, sedang tidak enak badan hm?"

Setelahnya yang Taehyung dapat adalah jitakan keras di kening, "Idiot."

Tapi si Kim justru tergelak senang, "Oh ayolah, Chim, _mood_ ku sedang baik akhir-akhir ini. Jadi _please_ , jangan merusaknya."

 _Baik?_

Jimin diam, menerka-nerka maksud dari pernyataan kawannya. Apa yang bisa Taehyung bilang _baik_ kalau nyatanya ia mendera _sakit_?

Tepat sedetik sebelum Jimin mengutarakan pertanyaan, seorang siswa mendekati mereka; membawa map kertas dan malu-malu menyodorkannya pada Taehyung. Ia menerimanya, menyeringai tipis saat siswa ini merekahkan senyum untuknya. Menjadikan sosok itu berbalik dengan anggukan skeptis—bersama semu merah jambu yang memenuhi wajah, ketika Taehyung mengutarakan 'terimakasih'.

 _Omega_.

Siswa itu Omega.

Jimin memangku dagu di meja, mendongak memperhatikan kawannya yang mulai membuka isi map. Merasa janggal ketika siswa itu _hanya_ mencermati isi surat dari OSIS untuk klub baket.

"Tae," ia memanggil sekali, mengambil fokus Taehyung untuknya.

"Ng?"

Jimin terkekeh tipis, meledek, "Sudah tidak alergi dengan Omega hm?"

Menjadikan kawannya mendenguskan tawa, "Bangsat."

Mereka tergelak setelah itu. _Sebentar_. Sebelum Jimin pelan-pelan berhenti, "— _tidak_. Serius, Tae. Ke mana Kim Taehyung yang kukenal? Demi kuda! Aku bersumpah kau jadi terlihat sangat berbeda. Terakhir kali kita jalan berdua kau masih menjaga jarak sama Omega-Omega yang tertarik dengan feromonmu. Tapi sekarang? _Look_ —kau bahkan tersenyum?" ia mengambil jeda hanya untuk memposisikan tubuh menghadap Taehyung, menangkap wajah kawannya, "Kau sungguhan Kim Taehyung 'kan? Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu? Masih waras?" vokalnya hiperbola dibuat-buat.

Pangutannya terlepas ketika mendengar Taehyung mendengus. Lantas, si Kim memukul kepala Jimin satu kali lalu berbalik dan duduk di kursinya, mengacuhkan Jimin buat memasukan map tadi ke tas.

Tapi siswa Park itu tidak kehabisan bahan perbincangan. Ia memicing iseng sekedar menggoda Taehyung yang kembali menatapnya, "Saat itu kau masih bilang Omega hanya subyek sekali pa—" maka semuanya buyar. Serangkaian caci-maki, umpatan, kata-kata menyebalkan, dan seluruh ide jahilnya musnah ketika Jimin justru _tergugu_.

Taehyung sendiri bisa dapati bagaimana retina kawannya terlihat gemetar, mengigil, kosong tanpa arah.

Kemudian, suasana kelas terdengar senyap di pendengaran Taehyung ketika Jimin memanggil pelan, "Tae," vokalnya final dengan caranya menatap yang lebih hidup. Ia mengernyit, rautnya terlihat hati-hati saat melanjuti, "Kau pernah bercumbu, uh, tidak, ma-maksudku ... kau pernah _bercinta_ dengan Omega yang bukan takdirmu?" Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Sebelum bertemu Jungkook?"

Taehyung diam.

Wajahnya kaku, entah kenapa pengalihan topik Jimin terasa benar-benar sukar untuk hatinya, hingga mampu membuat Alphanya menggeram marah dan tempramental. Namun ia menarik napas dalam, memenuhi paru-patunya sampai sesak; sekedar menahan jiwanya untuk tetap santai dan rileks, "Menurutmu?" nadanya datar bukan main.

Jimin mengedip beberapa kali, lidahnya kelu, "Uh, me-menurutku kau—mm, aku tidak tau ..., aku tidak tau karena— _yeah_ ," ungkapnya kikuk tersendat-dendat. Jimin menggaruk belakang kepala, "Jungkook belum pernah mengalami gejala Betrayal selama ini."

Maka Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya apatis, "Jadi?"

"Jadi ... _ngg_ , k-kau _belum_?"

Si Kim tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Menjadikan Jimin berubah linglung. Bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja, ia kurang paham dengan situasi, "Tapi kau bilang—" retinanya menyalak.

"Pernyataanku bukan berarti cerminan kelakuanku, Chim," Taehyung menyela cepat, menggedik bahu sekali, "Hanya bicara dari pengalaman yang kulihat—" vokalnya mati ketika ia menghela napas berat, "Kau tau ayah dan abangku 'kan?" tatapannya menunduk pelan-pelan, menelisik meja kelas, "Walau silsilah keluarga kami selalu cepat menemukan Soulmate, tidak lagi mengherankan kalau orang-orang keturunan Kim Taehoon adalah _bangsat_ ," Jimin bisa dengar bagaimana intonasi Taehyung terdengar berat di akhir, terlebih cara kawannya menggeram dan menggemelatakkan graham, "Kakekku brengsek sungguhan dan keturunannya memiliki gen bejat yang sama—tapi aku tidak, Chim ... _aku tidak mau_ ," ia mengela napas sukar, "Itu kenapa aku tidak suka berhubungan lebih dekat dengan para Omega, berusaha tidak tertarik, dan menjauh sebisa mungkin. Sebab walau aku tidak mau sekalipun ...," Jimin juga bisa mendapati tangan-tangan Taehyung yang mengepal kuat di bawah meja hingga urat-urat di punggung tangannya tercetak jelas, "Kenyataannya aku juga berpotensi— _karena kami memiliki satu DNA_."

Maka Jimin tak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa, terlampau sulit mengendalikan hatinya yang perih dan getir terlalu banyak. Bersamaan merasa penesalan juga benci melihat senyum kawannya saat Taehyung melanjuti sambil menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikuatirkan, karena aku sudah menemukan Soulmateku."

 _Hati Jimin pecah berkeping-keping_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bubble Bomb**  
— _a beloved awoo_ —

.

.

III / III  
; last take : Awmygha.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

hurt, comfort, broken.  
young-defensive, end-pain, sense-releasing.  
affair!stop, MinYoon!meet.

* * *

...

Waktu itu, Jimin masih dipenuhi putih dan abu-abu—terguncang selepas pergi dari rumah duka. Tapi Jungkook yang menyambutnya turun dari mobil cukup menjadikannya menerima lagi warna-warni; mendapati bagaimana Jungkook di usia lima berlari ke depan gerbang dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya yang cepat, mengulurkan tangan yang kotor penuh tanah, tersenyum lebar dengan gigi kelincinya yang merekah, dan dengan mudah menuruti perkataan orang tuanya untuk memanggilnya _hyung_.

Jimin belum mengerti waktu itu. Saat-saat tatkala Jungkook dengan senang hati membagi kamarnya, terus menemaninya merenung tiap malam untuk kematian ibunya, membersihkan air matanya yang tidak pernah berhenti ketika mengingat kenangan sang mama, hingga waktu berotasi maju menjadikan adik kecilnya menjadi petarung handal—rela selalu bertempur untuk melindunginya dari berandal sekolah.

Jimin harap, ia bisa menghentikan perasaannya saat itu. Hingga tidak merasakan bagaimana kupu-kupu menggelepar di dasar perutnya ketika Jungkook tumbuh lebih besar, menerima rasa hangat yang meletup-letup ketika Jungkook memeluknya posesif. Dua tahun silam, penghujung kelas tiga SMP, awal musim gugur menjadi hari di mana ia terbangun dari koma; ketika adik kecilnya berusia lima belas. Dengan jelas dan berani, sambil menangis Jungkook mengatakan bahwa _ia_ _mencintainya_ , mencintai Jimin _lebih_ dari seorang kakak. Terisak di ruang inap abangnya ketika orang tua mereka pulang untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Jimin kira, saat itu Jungkook hanya terlalu kacau karena dokter Kang bilang ia tidak sadarkan diri nyaris satu pekan. Tapi kemudian, saat ia mendengar Jungkook bicara bahwa dia _sungguh-sungguh_ mencintainya semenjak usia sepuluh, Jimin hanya merasakan _histeria_ dan _kebahagiaan_.

Maka mulai saat itu ia memberi senyum dan usapan sayang lebih dari biasanya, meski tak sedikitpun Jimin terlupa untuk tetap _bertahan_ , mencoba mengendalikan _diri lebih dari biasanya_ untuk tidak menarik Jungkook semakin jauh dalam jerat yang salah.

Tapi nyatanya nihil.

Pertahanannya selama tiga belas tahun sama sekali tak bersisa.

Justru membuat prahara kelit hingga menarik serta sahabatnya yang tak bersalah.

.

.

* * *

 _Satu sama_.

Akhir pekan di pertengahan Desember, Jungkook duduk di atas sofa memperhatikan abangnya dan Kim Taehyung saling mengumpat beradu Mobile Legend di ponsel masing-masing. Kedua orang itu menghabiskan masa libur dengan terus _berduaan_.

Untuk ini Jungkook mendongak buat kembali menonton televisi, entah kenapa semua saluran sudah di penuhi ornemen Natal dan Tahun Baru. Ia masih menyaksikan, hingga acara musik kesukaannya mulai dengan sepasang presenter muncul dengan ceria.

"Wah, hoodie mereka _couple_. Manisnya," lewat suara yang minat tak minat Jungkook memindai dengan obsidian yang berbinar lucu.

Lantas suaranya menjadikan Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh kompak, menatap Jungkook sejenak sebelum melihat ke mana arah tatapan bocah itu mengarmada, sekedar mendapati sepasang muda-mudi di layar televisi.

Taehyung yang pertama kali berkomentar sambil kembali fokus ke layar _handphone_ , "Apanya yang lucu, begitukan norak," berhasil membuat Jungkook mendecih; melirik sinis padanya.

Tapi sebelum remaja Jeon itu sempat bertindak kurang ajar, Jimin sudah lebih dulu tergelak. Menjadikan Jungkook mengerang kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini _Jimin_.

Andaikata _hyung_ nya tidak ada di sini, mungkin Jungkook sudah memukuli Taehyung sebagai pelampiasan. Maka sebagai gantinya ia hanya kembai menonton tv saat Jimin kembali fokus ke _game_.

Satu minggu terakhir Taehyung terus datang ke rumahnya, tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena yang remaja itu cari adalah Jimin. Kadang-kadang orang ini terlalu membuat Jungkook heran dengan kelakuannya yang semena-mena dan tidak bisa ditebak, tapi setelah mendengar dari abangnya kalau Taehyung itu _berbeda_ ; Jungkook tau ini hanya bahasa sopan dari sinonim penyebutan _aneh_ untuk Taehyung.

Seiring waktu, ia memahami bahwa akomodasi si Kim terlalu berbahaya. Perlahan Jungkook mulai mengamati dan _benar_ kata teman-temannya di sekolah; kalau Taehyung punya feromon yang _mematikan_. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah tau dari awal, di kali perdana ia menghirup aroma Alphanya, tapi karena hatinya sudah terlampau jatuh pada abangnya; ia tidak begitu peduli.

Di awal-awal, selain karena Omeganya yang terus meraung menginginkan Taehyung, ia hanya fokus pada Jimin. Tapi akhir-akhir ini; Jungkook jadi merasakan _satu sama_ yang semakin berimbang. Antara eksistensi Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung di hidupnya.

Semenjak ia mengerti satu fakta tentang Jimin yang penyayang, dan Taehyung yang penyabar.

Menjadikan Jungkook merasa dirinya terlahir untuk menjadi manusia paling jahat di semesta karena melilit mereka dalam curamnya kekeliruan.

Yah, harusnya Jungkook bisa merelakan salah satunya. Tapi dari awal, takdir sudah berkata kalau ia tidak mungkin membuang Taehyung, dan Jungkook terlalu egois untuk melepaskan Jimin.

Lantas, ketika dua orang yang duduk di lantai itu kembali sibuk memaki satu sama lain, _Jungkook tersentak_. Napasnya tersendat sementara kepalanya nyeri. Ia menengadah merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas dan melepuh. Otaknya irasional ketika setrum menjalar ke bagian vital tubuhnya. Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat. Tapi kemudian, ia menunduk memegangi perutnya yang seperti membeludakan magma panas.

"Sial, Tae! Maju, brengsek!" Jimin berteriak emosi, tempramennya naik ke ubun-ubun saat pergerakan karakter Taehyung mati di tempat. Lantas, ketika ia tak kunjung mendapati tanggapan, Jimin reflek menoleh.

Mengernyit heran saat mendapati kawannya memejam mata, rahangnya mengetat tegas dan hidungnya bergerak mengendus sesuatu. Maka Jimin otomatis ikut menghirup, menyesap aroma manis yang terlalu melilit kukuh, manjadikannya susah sekedar menelan liur melewati kerongkongan. Aroma yang— _tunggu_!

 _Jantungnya mati_.

Jimin melirik Taehyung sekali lagi sebelum reflek menoleh belakang. Tersentak ketika mendapati adiknya meringkuk dan terus meracau pelan.

 _Shit_!

Si Park beranjak bangkit, panik berdiri buat menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya pelan. Tapi yang ia dapati Justru desisan Jungkook tersuara seiring adiknya menyelingak menatapnya sayu, meraih pergelangannya dan melirih menahan sakit, "Hyung ...," Jimin tergugu, respirasinya buntu ketika Jungkook membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi adiknya.

Tubuhnya terguncang sementara Alphanya mulai mengerang.

Sial, sial, sial.

Jangan! Dia tidak boleh begini!

Maka Jimin memejam mata kuat, susah payah menahan napas ketika Alphanya mulai mengaum dan memberontak. Lantas, reflek yang Jimin lakukan di penghujung rasionya adalah menoleh dan menendang kepala kawannya.

Manjadikan Taehyung tersentak dan tersadar. Linglung memahami keadaan.

"Brengsek— _ah_ , Tae, J-Jungkook ... periode _heat_ nya mu-mulai— _shit_ , aku tidak tahan! _Uh_."

Taehyung berbalik, terkejut melihat kawannya mengerang susah payah.

"Brengsek!" Jimin memekik murka, "Lakukan kewajibanmu sebagai Alpha atau aku yang bakal melakukannya! Bajingan, mh—nggh! Ba-bawa Jungkook sekarang— _aah_ ... sial!" Jimin menunduk, gigi-giginya mengerat kencang sementara kewarasaanya perlahan mulai utuh terganti, "Tae, _palli nawa_!"

Maka Taehyung melompat, menggendong Jungkook ala _bridal_ dan berusaha membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari pencapaian indra penciuman Jimin.

Menyisakan bagaimana pangutan jemari Jimin di wajah Jungkook di tangkap oleh adik tersayangnya, menjadikan Jimin merasakan _sesak_ ketika si Jeon bahkan terlalu erat menggenggam jari-jemarinya di akhir pangutan; tak rela melepaskannya, _hingga terlepas seutuhnya_. Dan di penghujung akal sehat, bolamata Jungkook yang hanya dipenuhi sosok _dirinya_ menjadikan Jimin nyaris sekarat karena perih.

.

.

* * *

Jimin mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Meringkuk mencengkram telinganya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya perih, retinanya panas, telinganya mendidih.

Di tengah gemerisik debar jantung yang putus asa, Jimin menangis sambil terus berusaha menulikan pendengaran.

Alphanya mengamuk menjadikan bagian vitalnya sesak dan nyeri bukan main, tapi Jimin mengacuh—tubuhnya terlalu lara untuk memikirkan hal lain ketika _segalanya_ tidak lagi konsisten.

Sebab di saat raganya menerima sakit dan _sakit,_ batin juga sanubarinya justru merasakan kecambuk nyata.

 _Seluruhnya melebur_.

Akalnya irasional.

Porakporanda berkemping ketika Alphanya menginginkan aroma Jungkook di saat ia paham; bahwa desahan yang beradu di kamar sebelah adalah penyebab jantung hatinya _remuk_.

...

Pukul satu dini hari, Jimin mengeratkan jaket; memperhatikan langit malam yang gelap sambil duduk di dipan kayu pekarangan belakang. Napasnya berembus menjadikan asap tipis mengudara dari rongga respirasi.

Ia mengelingak ketika derit pintu terdengar dari belakang.

"Chim ...," Taehyung di sana, mengenakan mantel dan berjalan mendekat, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku. Duduk di sebelah kawannya saat Jimin kembali menghadap langit.

"Bagaimana?" Jimin tersenyum iseng, "Menyenangkan dengan Jungkookie? Dia binal 'kan?" retinanya masih mengunci langit.

Meski rautnya konyol dengan sudut bibir yang terangat pongah, hal ini sama sekali tidak menyangkali Taehyung untuk menemukan titik _redup_ dari obsidian kawannya—terlalu mengisyaratkan gelombang hambar, hampa, juga kekosongan absolut.

Maka Taehyung ikut mengamati antariksa, konsisten dalam sepi alih-alih menanggapi kawannya. Karena ia tau pertanyaan itu hanya omong kosong dari rasa perih yang memukul Jimin.

Hening mengambil alih sebab sikapnya.

Membiarkan atsmosfer semakin beku di dinginnya bulan Desember.

Jimin menghela napas sekali, matanya terpejam pelan. Tapi kemudian suara Taehyung kembali membuatnya terjaga.

"Chim ..."

"Hm?"

Hanya rembulan kecil yang menjadi fokus mereka, angkasa kosong, Zeus mungkin sedang bosan hingga mengambil kemerlip bintang-bintang untuk dirinya sendiri. Seolah mewakili bagaimana kehampaan _tanpa nama_ yang dua remaja itu terima.

Kaki-kaki Taehyung naik, berkedip sekali ketika memeluk lutut, "Jangan salah paham—maaf—aku ... _hanya kuatir_. Maaf aku bicara begini ... tapi ... apa kau tidak takut karma?" Jimin tersentak, namun masih mendengarkan saat Taehyung mendengung sebentar, "... ketua klubku, uh, Min Yoongi, aku dengar dari Hoseok dia terkena Betrayal. Hoseok bilang Yoongi- _hyung_ sepupunya, aku baru tau kemarin, awalnya aku heran kenapa si kuda-rewel tidak banyak meringkik semenjak kita di kafe waktu itu—kau tau sifat jelekku 'kan? Aku memaksanya bercerita ... _dan dia menceritakannya_. Kau mau tau apa yang kupikirkan setelahnya?" Taehyung menghela napas sekali, " _Takut_ ," vokalnya monoton, kaku dan terlampau berat, "Aku takut dan benar-benar merasa tolol. Aku baru tau Yoongi- _hyung_ mantan Namjoon- _hyung_ —aku baru tau _._ Dia ketua klubku, Namjoon- _hyung_ abangku, dan _aku baru tau_. Bodoh 'kan Chim?" jeda mengudara sebentar, menjadikan pikiran Jimin kalut sementara respirasi Taehyung mencekik di kerongkongan, "Mau tau apa yang kutakuti?" hening cukup lama kali ini, "... Hoseok bilang Yoongi- _hyung_ terkena Betrayal untuk menerima karmanya. Untuk dosa di masa lalu," Jimin berdegup kaku; retinanya perih menatap langit saat mendengar suara Taehyung tercekat lirih, "Aku takut, Chim. Aku takut abangku juga akan menerimanya—karena dosa mereka pada Seokjin- _hyung_. Aku takut ...," kemudian, Jimin merasakan arti _sekarat_ dan kepedihan di penghujung maut tatkala Taehyung melanjuti sambil mengalihkan fokus, hanya untuk menatapnya lama, "—aku takut kau dan Jungkook juga akan menerimanya di waktu mendatang."

Taehyung tau. Jelas dan pasti. _Taehyung tau_.

Hal yang justru membuat Jimin nyaris menangis dan tersengguk.

Demi Tuhan, mestinya tidak begini. Demi Tuhan, harusnya jangan seperti ini. _Demi Tuhan_.

 _Bagaimana bisa Taehyung ... ?_

Jimin ingin memutar waktu, kembali ke masa kecil dulu, berharap bisa mengontrol perasaannya di kali pertama melihat Jeon Jungkook.

Lantas Jimin ingin sekali meneriaki Taehyung; memaki dan menyerapah untuk prilakunya yang _menerima dalam diam_.

Harusnya, Taehyung memberinya pelajaran dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Harusnya, Taehyung membenci dan menghakiminya, menyadarkannya di depan orang-orang dan bilang bahwa sahabatnya adalah bajingan. Harusnya, di kali pertama Taehyung mengetahui Jungkook adalah Soulmatenya; ia melarangnya dan membuatnya memiliki jarak dari adiknya. Harusnya, di detik pertama ia mengalami gejala Betrayal; Taehyung menghampirinya, menarik kerah pakaiannya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

 _Harusnya begitu_ , bukannya _menanti_ dan tetap _tertawa_ saat mereka sama-sama.

"Tae," Jimin menoleh, mendapati _hazel_ Taehyung menatapnya tanpa sarat. Tapi Jimin bertingkah _seolah_ segalanya _wajar_ , ia menarik napas hingga paru-parunya sakit, sekedar menahan kerongkongannya yang perih dan menahan kumpulan air di kantung mata, "Tidak."

Taehyung bergumam, "Apa?"

"Tidak," Jimin mengulang snobis, "Aku tidak takut—jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu ... soal karma."

Maka Jimin bisa lihat bagaimana raut di wajah sahabatnya berubah kaku. Sekembar obsidian itu berpendar gusar, kalut, tapi juga emosi. Lantas, Jimin _menunggu_.

Menanti kapan tepatnya tinjuan Taehyung akan mendarat di seluruh wajahnya.

Namun terlalu banyak waktu terbuang hanya untuk menjadikan Jimin kembali menatap langit. Ada satu bintang muncul di sana, persis di sebelah bulatnya bulan. Menjadikannya tergelak sarkastik, pongah dan luar biasa menyebalkan.

 _Menertawai diri sendiri_.

 _Jelas_ , Jimin jelas melihat cerminan dirinya selama ini, _jelas sekali_ , melihat bagaimana egoismenya memperdaya ketulusan dalam sanubarinya.

Ia memejam mata, berharap sepersekian sekon Taehyung akhirnya berniat menghajarnya— _tapi tidak_ , sahabatnya tetap menjadi _Kim Taehyung_. Yang selalu memperlakukannya begitu berharga, menjadikannya merasa menjadi sahabat paling beruntung _dan jahat_ sedunia. Menyadarkannya telak di jantung hati karena Taehyung tetap bertahan dan tidak terbawa emosi untuk menyentuhnya sebab angkara.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jimin hanya menjadikan Taehyung tertegun saat ia membuka jaket, menyentak ikat pinggang dan melepas kain terakhir di badannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya mengigil menerima angin malam.

 _Hanya untuk menunjukan pada Taehyung pola retak menyakitkan yang mengukir dadanya._

"Betrayal," Jimin menarik napas sekali, "... dua tahun lalu, aku sudah pernah merasakannya," kemudian Taehyung kehilangan rasio waras saat mendapati bagaimana Jimin memaksakan senyum, "Ini kenapa aku tidak takut," vokalnya monokrom tanpa corak, ia mendesau pelan, "—aku sudah menerima _cobaan_ jauh lebih dulu sebelum kebodohanku patut menerima konsekuensi. Karma mungkin ada, Tae, tapi kalau aku menghentikannya sekarang _mungkin_ hal yang lebih buruk tidak akan terjadi untuk waktu mendatang," monoton, dan respirasi Taehyung mati telak ketika melihat usaha kawannya sama sekali tak mencegah air mata itu menetes perlahan. Maka Jimin membuang muka, mengusap kasar sudut mata dan mendongak sambil terus menghirup napas.

Berusaha dan _berusaha_ , tapi kemudian, caranya mengambil jeda dan berupaya tetap menjadi lelaki tidaklah konsisten dengan fakta.

Jimin menunduk, tersengguk perih, mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, _berusaha_ bertahan namun air matanya justru terus mengalir semakin deras, "Maafkan aku karena egois—maaf, uh, a-aku tau maafmu bahkan belum cukup untuk menebus semua dosaku ... tapi maaf, Tae, maaf untuk segalanya," menjadikan Taehyung membeku utuh tatkala Jimin memaksakan diri, dengan keadaan yang kacau meraih sebelah tangannya; mengenggam kuat seiring retina itu menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh, " _Kulepas Jungkookie_. Aku salah, Tae, _aku salah_. Kumohon jaga adikku," ia tersengguk berulang kali, tak berminat menghapus lagi air matanya ketika mendapati bagaimana _hazel_ Taehyung menatapnya merasa bersalah, hingga menjadikan Jimin merasa benar-benar keji karena sanggup menghianati sahabat yang sebegini tulus padanya, "Kupercayakan dia padamu," lirihnya terakhir kali, "Maafkan aku, Tae."— _karena sangat mencintainya.'_

.

.

* * *

Memikirkan Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya berpatok pada pertanyaan; _berapa kali mereka bercinta?_

Selalu itu yang Taehyung pikirkan setiap kali mengingat lagi retak di dada Jimin kemarin malam.

Gejala Betrayal yang dialaminya sama sakali tidak menimbulkan luka fisik, _yah_ , mungkin organ dalamnya merasakan nyeri dan luar biasa sakit, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah mendapati luka apapun di kulit luarnya.

 _Tapi kenapa Jimin_ ... ?

"Mungkin Omeganya benar-benar berhianat," Taehyung mendongak, memperhatikan Seokjin yang memilah buku-buku di rak kayu perpustakaan kota. Figur tinggi itu mendelik, membenarkan posisi buku yang baru diambilnya dalam pelukan sebelah tangan. Taehyung membantunya, memngambil sebagian literatur di pelukan Seokjin, "Trims," ia kembali melangkah, "Ini kenapa dinamakan Betrayal—karena segala yang menyangkut persoalan itu terhubung dengan _penghianatan_ ," acuh tak acuh, sosok itu kembali mencari sastra buruannya.

"Um ... Hyung, ka-kalau kau?" Taehyung mendeguk sekali, "Punya?" ia menggaruk tengkuk tidak enak hati, "Karena Betrayal murni? Bekas di tubuh?"

Seiring aktivitasnya Seokjin tersenyum santai, "Ya," satu buku kembali ia ambil dari rak. Kemudian melengos, "Satu goresan lintang di dada, panjangnya kira-kira 5 cm. Satu di pangkal paha, dan tiga ruas ototku pecah," Taehyung terperangah, mereka ke luar barisan bilik-bilik kayu.

"Serius?" yang lebih muda nyaris memekik, "Coba lihat!"

Dengan gampangnya Seokjin justru duduk di dekat jendela, meletakan buku-bukunya di atas meja dan menatap Taehyung tanpa minat, "Sayang sekali, kau telat kalau mau melihatnya. Aku sudah sembuh total, Tae."

Maka Taehyung merengut, keningnya berkerut. Lantas ikut meletakan buku yang dibawanya lalu duduk di kursi sebrang Seokjin.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Yang lebih tua menggedik bahu abai, "Aku sudah _mate_ dengan Alphaku tentu saja," kemudian, Seokjin meraih satu bacaan dari tumpukan yang ia ambil, mulai membacanya serius.

Menjadikan Taehyung menghela napas berat dan membuang pandang ke luar jendela. Perlahan memangku dagu, mengingat lagi dan membayangkan bagaimana perih yang Jimin terima dari retak di dadanya.

Ya, pada kenyataannya bukan hanya Taehyung yang merasakan sakit.

Tapi kemudian, akalnya buyar ketika dengan tanpa dosa Seokjin bersuara lagi, "Luka seperti itu bakal terjadi kalau salah satu dari Soulmate yang ditakdirkan tulus mencintai sosok yang _bukan_ garis takdirnya, dan perasaan itu berbalas sama utuh oleh orang yang dicintainya. Kalau hal ini terjadi dalam kurun waktu lama; maka hati Alpha tidak akan kuat, hanya luka fisik yang bakal menjadi bukti. Lantas cuma _kematian_ yang menunggu untuk Omega yang dihianati; karena _kami_ tidak hanya menerima luka fisik, tapi juga psikis dan organ dalam yang rusak perlahan-lahan," Taehyung mendongak heboh menjadikan Seokjin tertawa, "Omega itu rentan, Tae, kami lemah—ini kenapa Yoongi masih diopname sampai sekarang," Seokjin menghela napas berat, "Karma itu rasional, tidak pandang buluh. Maafku belum cukup untuk menghentikan penderitaannya, bahkan meskipun sekarang mereka sudah putus dan Namjoon mencintaiku seutuhnya, determinasi atas kebodohan sewaktu kami masih kelas satu sama sekali tidak menghentikan pembersihan dosa," lantas Seokjin mendongak sekedar berbisik pelan teruntuk adik kekasihnya, " _Karena Yoongi masih terlalu mencintai Namjoon_."

.

.

* * *

Besoknya, Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan; menyetarakan jemari kiri yang mengamit cincin dan jari manisnya yang dilingkari benda mirip, Taehyung memasukan cincin yang dipegangnya ke saku mantel. Menarik napas panjang sebelum mengehelanya teratur, kemudian mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Tersentak mendapati sang kepala keluarga yang membukanya, maka ia buru-buru membungkuk rendah.

...

Jungkook menguap sambil ke luar kamar, senja menenggelamkan matahari ke peradaban, ia turun dari lantai atas hanya untuk ternganga telak. Heran bukan main saat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang tengah, dengan Kim Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jimin sambil terus berceloteh riang. Bersama ayah dan ibunya yang tak berhenti terus tertawa.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook bergegas menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat ke sana, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ketusnya tepat menyembur Taehyung, ia berdiri di sana; mempertajam retina dari tempatnya terhenti di sebelah sofa sang ayah. Di sebelahnya, Jungkook menangkap Jimin; terkekeh halus memperhatikan bagaimana adiknya seperti ingin memangsa kawannya.

Maka mereka mendelik, sekedar mendapati bokong Jungkook yang dipukul ayahnya setelah itu, "Ei, mana tata kramamu, nak?"

Jungkook mendesis tidak suka, tapi menatap ayahnya terlalu sopan, "Tata krama apa, Pa? Manusia itu tidak butuh sopan-santun!" jemarinya menunjuk Taehyung tanpa gentar. Maka Jungkook kembali kena pukul.

"Jungkook, jangan tidak sopan dengan Alphamu. Kau bisa kena hukuman yang berat."

Sunyi.

Ada nuklir yang meledak di dasar jantungnya.

Ujaran ibunya cukup menjadikan Jungkook berjengit, obsidiannya terbelalak syok dan reflek menatap Taehyung juga Jimin bergantian.

 _Apa-apaan? Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya tau?_

Taehyung yang menyahut cepat sambil menunjuk si Park, "Jimin yang _bocor_ , jangan salahkan aku."

Sukses membuat Jungkook menggemelatakan grahamnya kuat-kuat, merasakan hatinya nyeri dan tersayat-sayat, ssaat retinanya berpaling dan mendapati Jimin yang justru _tersenyum_.

 _Bagaimana bisa Jimin setega ini padanya?_

Jungkook mendecih, tempramennya mengepul di puncak. Lantas berbalik, menghentak kaki dan meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali ke kamar.

Cukup omong kosongnya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Di suatu sudut, Jimin menatap lara kepergian adiknya, ia tau; paham betul bagaimana kekecewaan Jungkook terpantul dari siratan matanya. Namun di saat semua orang hanya memandang punggung Jeon kecil menjauh. Jimin bisa merasakan sentuhan di punggung tangannya.

Ia menunduk menemukan jemari Taehyung di sana; merematnya perlahan dan penuh sugesti. Lantas ketika ia menoleh, Taehyung memberikan senyum dan anggukan terkonotasi.

Maka Jimin berpikir sebentar. Sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan beranjak bangkit, mengejar Jungkook yang telah memasuki kamarnya. Menyisakan Taehyung yang merana dalam sepi, menunduk, dan terus berharap apabila keputusannya tidak akan salah.

Namun jika pun iya, biarkan Taehyung tetap berasumsi bahwa segala kesalahannya adalah _benar_ , kalau itu yang bisa membuat Jungkook tetap tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Tolong dimaklumi ya, Taehyungie. Jungkookie kami memang sering merajuk," Taehyung menoleh, spontan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mendapati ibu dan ayah Jeon kembali berbicara padanya.

Mungkin bagi Taehyung, bisa diterima dengan begitu _gampang_ dikeluarga ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dapat berbagi cerita dan tertawa bersama orang tua Jungkook, telah menjadi kesenangan terlepas eksistensi figur Park Jimin.

...

"Jungkook ...," Jimin muncul dari balik pintu ketika mendapati adiknya berdiri di balkon. Kakinya melangkah masuk, menutup pintu dan mendekati Jungkook dengan langkahnya yang berat dan penuh sesal.

Ia berdiri di belakang punggung sosok itu, memindai lama adiknya yang tak kunjung bersuara. Jimin menghela napas, paru-parunya sesak, tangannya mengigil ingin sekali memeluk tubuh adiknya. Tapi Jungkook bahkan tidak beraksi sama sekali.

Hari masih terlalu pagi. Tapi entah kenapa Jimin merasakan hatinya dipenuhi temaram pedih— _bukti konkrit dari penyesalan yang perih_ , embusan dingin dari udara yang membekukan bahkan tak sedikitpun terasa.

"Jungkook," ia mendesau lirih, "Maafkan aku—"

"Brengsek."

 _Satu kata_.

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya meremang, terlampau tegang, lalu obsidiannya berembun begitu saja. Akalnya terlalu kusut menerima bagaimana untuk _pertama kali_ Jungkook _mengumpatinya_.

"Sobat, maafkan aku, kau harus dengar dulu—" kemudian, tanpa Jungkook menyelanya lagi, Jimin merasakan napasnya tersekat. Jelas-jelas melihat adiknya mengepal tangan kencang sekali, otaknya melompong sekedar mendapati Jungkook yang bungkam; terasa mati, "... kita tidak bisa begini. Kita tidak bisa terus begini, Kook. Kau memiliki Soulmatemu, Taehyu—"

Jimin merasakan napasnya habis, rasionya sukses porakporanda dan tak lagi sanggup melanjuti tuntutan untuk penjelasannya ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba berbalik.

 _Pink miss_.

Ada meteor yang meremukan jantung hati Jimin, ketika begitu nyata menyaksikan paras tampan adiknya terlihat luar biasa berantakan; air matanya mengalir deras sekali dan cuaca dingin mendukung wajah hingga telinganya memerah pekat, obsidiannya berpendar menyedihkan; begitu sengsara dari caranya terus mengeluarkan _tangis_ tanpa suara.

" _Bangsat_ , bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Hyung?!" Jimin mendeguk, pertahanannya membatu saat Jungkook melangkah dan menarik kerah kaosnya emosi. Menggeram tepat di wajahnya, "Kalau kau belum gila, harusnya kau memikirkan perasaanku sekarang! Harusnya kau pikirkan dulu matang-matang! Harusnya kau tanya pendapatku! Harusnya _... bajingan_! Ba-bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini, hah?!" jeda, "... uh, bagaimana biasa aku menerima ini setelah mendengar pengakuan cinta darimu? _Bagaimana bisa_ kau benar-benar tega, Hyung?!" di tengah air matanya yang _terus_ mengalir, _onyx_ itu _terus_ berpendar kacau dan _emosi_. Membiarkan debar paru-parunya _terus_ bergemuruh abnormal.

Tapi Jungkook tak pernah menyangkal kalau kenyataannya hatinya _terus_ berdebar untuk seorang Park Jimin, mendentumkan cinta dan _cinta_.

Maka Jimin menggeleng pelan, menjadikan Jungkook tergugu saat melihat bagaimana abangnya ikut melelehkan air mata. Awalnya, Jimin tetap mengepal tangan kuat-kuat di sisi tubuh. Namun jantung hatinya bahkan tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa air mata Jungkook hanya menjadikannya semakin gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Membuatnya rapuh dan _perih luar biasa_.

Lantas, Jimin hanya mengangguk ketika Jungkook bergumam, "Aku membencimu, Hyung— _aku membencimu_."

Dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, _lakukan_ , dan jangan pernah memaafkanku."

...

Jungkook menariknya, membawanya ke luar rumah hanya untuk memukulnya tepat di rahang. Taehyung terhuyung, tapi terlampau kuat untuk terjelembab.

"Jungkook—"

"Bangsat!" Jungkook menyela murka, menarik kerah mantelnya kencang, "Katakan kalau ini memang rencanamu dari awal!" satu tinjunya kembali mendarat di wajah Taehyung, namun Jungkook justru menyentak cengkramannya, "Omong kosong janjimu, Kim! Brengsek! Kau egois demi Tuhan!"

Taehyung mengernyit tidak paham, rahangnya sakit.

Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook mendaratkan tinjunya, mengabaikan rasa _nyeri_ yang menyengat dirinya sendiri.

Omeganya merintih perih tatkala Jungkook tetap membabi buta.

Hingga akhirnya, Taehyung memberontak. Menepis cengkaraman Jungkook dari bibir kaosnya, _kasar_ , untuk kemudian membelenggu tangan-tangan si Jeon dalam gengaman, "Sial, Kook!" Taehyung berteriak emosi, obsidiannya membara menahan tempramen, "Kenapa hah?!" lumayan menuntut ketika mengguncang lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook terengah, napasnya gusar, obsidiannya menyalang namun Taehyung bisa merasakan pedih dari Omega si Jeon yang mengaing-ngaing.

"Kau yang menuntut Jimin- _hyung_ untuk melakukan ini 'kan?!"

Taehyung mengernyit tidak paham, berkedip heran, "Hah?"

Jungkook menggemelatakkan gigi-giginya tidak sabar, terlampau muak mendengarkan Omeganya yang mangaum putus asa, "Orang tuaku ...," sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, "Alpha?" kemudian gelaknya terdengar mencemooh, lantas, obsidiannya menyalak tajam, "Kau menuntutnya untuk bilang ke orang tua kami ... kalau orang dari garis takdirku adalah dirimu 'kan?!"

"Apa?" Taehyung mendesau bingung. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Soulmatenya katakan.

Tapi kemudian, sejenak sebelum ia tergelak sarkastik Taehyung merotasikan bola mata.

Dalam hening membungkus tangan-tangannya ke saku mantel seraya laju otaknya dipenuhi angkara, "Kau mencurigaiku?" binar di obsidiannya berubah kelam ketika _tanpa kata_ Jungkook tak segan berkata _iya_ , "Kau sinting, Jeon," ia mendengus, sumpah demi Tuhan tidak habis pikir sama sekali. Jantung hatinya mulai berdenyut kacau sementara rusuknya membunyikan _krak_ pelan, lantas, obsidiannya justru menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Delusional. Imajinasimu tinggi."

Ada jeda di antara mereka, namun Jungkook belum sempat menghardik ucapan si Kim ketika Taehyung membanting sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Membiarkan benda kecil itu memantul ke aspal dan berputar sebentar.

 _Cincin_.

Jungkook masih memperhatikan—heran mendapati cincin itu ketika Taehyung kembali bersuara.

"Sebegitunya kau mencintai Chimchim?" Jungkook mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung yang meringis; menahan air di ujung mata ketika rasa sakit itu terus memborbardirnya. Ia mengangguk sonbis, berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Oke," lagi, anggukannya semakin terlihat frustasi, "Oke ... _yeah_ ," kemudian _berhenti_. Taehyung mendeguk, menatap Jungkook kesal bukan main, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya; menunjukan punggung tangan untuk cincin yang sama di jari manisnya, "Kau tau ...," nada suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, "Tadinya aku mau memberikan yang _di bawah_ untukmu, ini akan kelihatan manis Jeon ... _seperti katamu_ —tapi yah, kurasa kau tidak membutuhkan hal-hal seperti ini dariku," ia mendesah sekali, "Yang kau inginkan Chimchim 'kan?" ia mendecak snobis, semakin kesal saat melihat wajah Jungkook tak berekspresi sama sekali. Ia mengeratkan rahang ketika melepas cincin lain dari jari manisnya, mengangkatnya sebentar sebelum dengan gampang membuangnya, "Kau dapatkan keinginanmu," vokalnya tercekat di kerongkongan, tapi Taehyung bahkan terlalu apatis untuk mundur beberapa langkah, "Jangan jadikan aku alasan ... mulai sekarang kau bebas. Anggap kita belum pernah bertemu—atau, kau bisa menganggap Soulmatemu sudah _mati_ sejak lama; _persis_ seperti yang kaubayangkan untuk Omega dari _Park Jimin_."

Kemudian, Taehyung tergelak; tawa rendah yang mengintimidasi, lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan Jungkook dalam keheningan yang dingin.

"Bangsat."

.

.

* * *

Jungkook memangku dagu di taman belakang YaGook, menikmati sunyi yang membunuhnya. Raganya di tempat, namun akal pikirnya berkelana sangat jauh.

Ia menunduk, lamat-lamat entah kenapa memikirkan lagi kejadian minggu lalu. Di hari itu, begitu banyak hal yang terjadi; hal yang bahkan berimbas sampai sekarang.

 _Konsekuensi_.

Jungkook menghela napas berat, lantas, ia memejam mata kuat-kuat untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jauh; ketika Omeganya mengais pilu mendengar teriakan berisik anak-anak basket yang mulai memasuki lapangan.

.

.

* * *

 **Bubble Bomb  
** ; cover of suffering.

* * *

 _Nyaris_ dua pekan, Jimin merana dalam sunyi sebab Jungkook tidak sudi sama sekali sekedar menatap wajahnya.

Bocah itu terus membuang muka, mengalihkan perhatian, dan mencari-cari alasan untuk pergi dari tempat yang sama dengannya.

Sampai hari di mana Taehyung datang hanya untuk mengambil prosesor Hoseok darinya. Jimin tidak punya pilihan lain _kecuali_ memohon pertolongan lagi pada sahabatnya.

Maka si Kim hanya menghela napas, mencoba mengerti dan _kembali_ terikat simpul dalam hubungan ini.

.

.

* * *

Di penghujung keterpurukan. Detik ketika ia tak memiliki nafsu makan untuk dua minggu, malas keluar kamar dan tidak sudi sama sekali menatap wajah abangnya. Kim Taehyung datang. Membuka pintu kamarnya begitu saja, duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memaksanya bercerita sambil terus menatapnya.

Jungkook bungkam. Bersikeras tidak mau menurut namun dominasi Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

Hingga pada akhirnya Jungkook buka suara, menceritakan semuanya dan membuat si Jeon tergugu ketika Taehyung bahkan tak terkejut ketika ia sama sekali tidak berkata _maaf_ , justru bicara dirinya kembali mencumbu Jimin tanpa mau melepaskannya. Taehyung tetap mendengarkan meski Omega dalam diri Jungkook bisa merasakan perih terlalu banyak dari telepatinya yang berhubungan langsung dengan sang Alpha.

.

.

* * *

Malam besok adalah pergantian tahun baru, keluarganya berkumpul di rumah; bahkan ayah dan ibunya memaksa Namjoon membawa Seokjin menginap, jadi sore ini Taehyung menerima ocehan panjang orang tuanya di telepon karena nekat pergi keluar. Hanya untuk bergegas ke kediaman keluarga Jeon, karena Jimin bilang Jungkook _membutuhkannya_ , sementara orang tua mereka kembali melanjutkan dinas musim dingin.

Taehyung baru satu kali mengetuk pintu ketika bilah kayu itu langsung terbuka, menampakan figur Jungkook yang menghadapnya. Tinggi mereka _nyaris_ sama, maka Taehyung tidak perlu menunduk untuk melihat raut kaku bocah itu.

"Chim?" sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat.

Jungkook diam, tidak menjawab tapi tetap menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Hening mengudara lama sebelum Jungkook berbisik pelan, "Di dalam ... _mungkin_ , uh, entahlah."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Hei—"

"Oh, Tae! Sudah sampai?!"

Taehyung menyelingak, mengintip ke belakang punggung Jungkook untuk mendapati sahabatnya kerepotan menghias pohon natal. Maka ia merotasikan _hazel_ kembarnya, "Man! Kurasa kau yang lebih membutuhkanku."

Jimin tergelak di dalam, menggeleng snobis lantas berucap, "Tidak terimakasih, tolong bantu saja adik kecilku."

Taehyung tersenyum dingin, kemudian, fokusnya kembali menatap Jungkook yang tak juga melepaskan dirinya sebagai subyek pandang.

"Apa maumu?" si Kim mendecak malas, memasukan tangan-tangannya ke saku mantel. Retinanya mendelik tak langsung membalas balik tatapan Jungkook.

Maka yang lebih muda menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghelanya perlahan, merasakan Omega dalam dirinya bersorak riuh, "Masuk," ia menggeser posisi kemudian, memberi jalan untuk Taehyung.

Si Kim membuka alas kaki, lantas mendekati Jimin membiarkan Jungkook mengekorinya.

"Chim, ada yang aneh—"

"Urusi urusanmu, Tae," usai menggantungi balon kaca di salah satu ranting, Jimin menoleh, menggedikan alisnya iseng, "Dia butuh dimanja."

Maka Jimin hanya mendapatkan pukulan main-main dari sahabatnya yang mendecih kesal.

Taehyung masih diam, bertahan di tempat. Tidak memiliki minat menatap Jungkook atau hatinya akan kembali hancur.

Jujur, Taehyung sangat-sangat merindukannya, namun segalanya menjadi beda semenjak hari itu. Tidak ada _lagi_ komunikasi hangat di antara mereka, dan sialnya, Taehyung tidak _lagi_ bisa bersikap ramah _hanya kepada Jungkook_.

Kembali menjadi Kim Taehyung yang dingin dan terlampau menjaga jarak dengan para Omega, kapanpun; setiap saat.

Tapi kemudian—lagi dan lagi— _Taehyung kalah_.

Hanya untuk jemari Jungkook yang mengamit ujung mantelnya, menarik-nariknya dari belakang dan bergumam dengan suaranya yang datar, "... Hyung."

Maka Taehyung mendongak sesaat, memperhatikan langit-langit rumah. Lalu menarik Jungook ke sofa ruang tengah, melepas mantelnya dan melemparnya sembarang hanya untuk duduk bersisian dengan si Jeon. _Mungkin_ , walau bagaimanapun caranya Taehyung berusaha menahan Alphanya yang selalu menginginkan Omeganya, Kim Taehyung terlahir dengan sifat yang terlalu tenang dan stabil, lantas bukan gayanya mengambil kesempatan dari ketidak beruntungan seseorang.

Taehyung hanya bersandar, meraih remot untuk mengganti _channel_ televisi, sementara tangan kirinya mengamit sebelah jemari Jungkook; menautkannya erat dan— _cukup_.

Jungkook mendengus, matanya memejam kuat. Ia sudah menahan diri, semenjak hari itu; _ia terus menahan diri_.

Padahal Taehyung yang akhirnya membuat mereka kembali berbicara, berkata asal-asalan, memaksanya meminta maaf pada Jimin dan ketiganya melewati malam bersama.

Tapi, Taehyung selalu terlihat tanpa beban, _cukup_ menjadikan Jungkook lagi dan lagi merasa ketidak adilan Tuhan.

Ia melepas kasar pangutan Taehyung, membelenggu Alphanya lamat-lamat tatkala obsidian mereka akhirnya bersitatap, Jungkook menggemelatakan graham; sebentar sebelum sedikit melompat untuk menindih Taehyung, menjadikan Alphanya bersandar di pinggiran sofa.

"Aku tidak mau pegangan tangan."

Taehyung diam, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa mencemooh, "Wow. Tamak persis Jeon Jungkook," sebelah alisnya terangkat snobis, "Tidak belajar dari pengalaman hm?" ia mendecak singkat, "Andaikata kau bukan bagian dari takdirku ... aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi, Jeon."

Jungkook mengigit bibir, justru menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taehyung, "Persetan ocehanmu, Hyung, nyatanya kau juga menginginkanku."

Maka gelak renyah Taehyung yang selanjutnya terdengar, hal yang begitu Jungkook rindukan setelah sekian lama.

Saat Jungkook mengangkat kepala menyatukan tatapan mereka, _onyx_ nya hanya dipenuhi raut parabola Taehyung yang menyebalkan, "Sekarang aku paham kenapa Tuhan menjadikan _aku_ takdirmu. Mungkin kalau orang lain, mereka sudah mati di hari pertama bertemu—tepat ketika kau mengejar pria lain dan jelas-jelas menolak Alphamu sendiri."

"Bangsat."

Lantas gema tawa yang terdengar selanjutnya saat Taehyung membenturkan kening mereka, menyatukan bibir _entah bagaimana_ ; hingga Jungkook harus menghantam keningnya berkali-kali ke kepala Taehyung karena orang itu kelewat menjengkelkan untuk menyamankan posisi.

Melupakan bagaimana Park Jimin di sana.

 _Tersenyum tulus_.

Berusaha ikut bahagia, mengabaikan anak panah yang menembus jantung hatinya terlampau dalam. Karena Jimin memahami; _sebab cinta bukan harus memiliki_.

.

.

* * *

Di tepi jalan, Jungkook masih menunggu; sesekali mengecek jam di pergelangan dan mengeratkan mantel dalam pelukan.

Ia menyelingak ke sepenjuru tempat, berusaha menemukan seonggok makhluk dari padatnya kerumunan orang dan penuh-berisiknya ornamen-ornamen Natal.

Jungkook menghela napas kesal ketika bahunya tiba-tiba ditepuk dua kali, ketika menoleh ujung telunjuk seseorang menyambut menekan pipinya.

Jungkook mengernyit, rautnya datar bukan main mendapati bagaimana cengiran bodoh Taehyung terpampang di wajahnya yang menyebalkan, " _Saranghae_."

Maka pukulan telak yang justru Taehyung terima di belakang kepala untuk pelampiasan emosi Jungkook.

"Bagus, dua jam hm?" remaja Jeon ini menggeram.

Sumpah demi apapun, andaikata Taehyung bukan Alpha dari garis takdirnya, ingin sekali Jungkook melubangi kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa jadi ia yang menunggu begini di saat Taehyung yang mengancamnya jangan sampai telat.

Brengsek memang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus sekali, lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja. Tapi Taehyung yang dengan mengesalkan melangkahkan kaki beriringan dengannya sambil berjalan mundur, cukup menjadikan Jungkook membatu, karena bersama cengiran idiot itu Taehyung menggoyang-goyangkan dua gelang yang menyala warna-warni di depan wajahnya, "Maaf lama, bibi penjualnya menambahkan manik-manik bintang di atas tulisan; jadi aku harus menunggu supaya lemnya kering."

 _Menggemaskan_.

Jungkook berkedip sekali, bahkan sebelum sadar dari ketermanguan Taehyung sudah memakaikan salah satu gelang itu ke pergelangannya; dan yang satu di lengannya sendiri.

Ketika dengan mengesalkan si Kim menggoyang-goyangkan gelang itu, Jungkook justru memutar pergelangannya, mencermati _bracelet_ yang melingkar; tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika membaca ukiran rapih _italic_ di sana: **_he's mine! regards, taetae_**.

Kekanakan memang, tapi terasa begitu mendebarkan.

Menjadikannya tertawa kecil, dan Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung tergugu; ketika ia menggali saku mantel, menyodorkan punggung dari kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah Taehyung, hanya untuk menunjukkan sepasang _cincin_ di telapak tangannya yang terbuka persis kelopak bunga.

"Kau— _menyimpannya_?" kalimatnya tertahan di kerongkongan saat Jungkook meraih jemarinya, memakaikan salah satu cincin di jari manisnya; dan yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, Taehyung benar-benar hilang akal dan berubah linglung tatkala Jungkook mencium bibirnya dan berbisik di depan wajahnya, "... mencintaimu juga, Alphaku."

Meski dengan kurang ajar meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk bergegas ke stan makanan di sebrang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Egoisme adalah cara untuk berjuang, tempramen sebagai dasar sebelum berkata, maka ketauilah; bahwa segelintir air mata hanya siasat sebelum siap melepaskan._

 _Tetap bertahan bukan inti atas segala-galanya yang benar._

 _Karena cinta adalah untuk dia yang berusaha bersabar, untuk dia yang berhati besar, dan untuk dia yang berani berkorban._

— **Bubble Bomb**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **end**_ **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

/gulinggulingandiwese/

OMAYGWAD! WAT TE FAK IT TIS?! *sebar kolor*

Syumpah, kusendiri speechless soalnya ini _apa-banget-sih_?! (MAMA TULUNG MAMAAA /wth)  
Dedek tau ko dedek ga berbakat nulis rate M wkwkwk :v jadi syumpah kujuga nulis fic ini sambil dagdigdug wer-weran(?) muehehe =w= ya ... syudahlah, intinya udah _end_ dan dedek makasih banget buat kalian yang udah setia nunggu. Kubebas geng, sabtu utsnya selesai, jadi kulagi nunggu liburan tahun baru (YES BEIBEH!) =3= uhuy!

oh ya, btw kumau promot wattpad (=w= wkwkwk) : **joliyeol**. baru post satu cerita sih, itu juga ga berbobot =3= tapi mampir dungs, kali aja nyangkol(?) muehehe. nanti kumau coba-coba stay juga di sana kalo banyak yang minat. oke oke? =w= kucinta kalian muah muah.

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next tale!  
 **PS(** **5** **):** jangan kapok maen di lapak dedek =3=

— **1** **1.12.2017**

* * *

.

.

— ** _omake_**.

...

"Chim, ayo ikut."

"Kemana?"

Taehyung menguap malas ketika salah satu anak basket memintainya uang, "Rumah sakit," sambil mengeluarkan lembaran won dari saku ia mendengus pelan ke adik kelas di hadapannya, " _Please_ , Gyu, kita bukan mau memberi karangan bunga atau apa. Yoongi- _hyung_ masih hidup, oke? Kumpulkan dana seadanya saja, cuma beli buah kok, jangan bebani anak-anak."

Mingyu mendengus mendengarnya, sembari merapihkan uang dari Taehyung ke lembaran won lain di tangan, "Hyung, kau sebagai kapten tidak ada pedulinya sama sekali. Padahal Yoongi- _hyung_ selalu pilih kasih padamu loh!"

Maka Taehyung merotasikan bola mata abai, "Persetan," lantas ia menendang bokong adik kelasnya supaya pergi hanya untuk kembali menatap Jimin, "Anak-anak klubku ingin menjenguk ketuanya. Kau ikut saja ayo. Aku malas ketemu si kuda kalau tidak ada kau."

Jimin mengernyit heran, "Hoseok?"

Taehyung mengangguk apatis, "Yoongi- _hyung_ dan diakan sepupu, si kuda sudah beberapa hari ini langsung ke rumah sakit habis pulang sekolah. Yoongi- _hyung_ baru siuman soalnya."

 _Dengan begitu Jimin menyetujui ajakan si Kim_.

...

Awalnya, Jimin masih tertawa; ikut berbincang dan tergelak sama-sama di sepanjang jalan, ketika rombongan klub basket YaGook bertengkar tidak jelas; ia masih tertawa, bahkan saat Taehyung dengan Kim Mingyu terlibat adu jotos di lorong rumah sakit; Jimin masih bisa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya keram.

Tapi kemudian.

Entah aura apa sampai membuatnya tiba-tiba bungkam.

Yang ia tau, indra penciumannya menemukan suatu kejanggalan yang membuat pacu jantungnya berdebar tanpa komitmen.

Jimin mengernyit, memejam mata, _tetap berusaha fokus_.

Namun wewangian ini justru membuat Alpha dalam dirinya mengerang liar.

 **Aroma dingin, serbuk besi, udara pagi.**

Jimin berdeham pelan, dalam diam terbatuk-batuk merasakan paru-parunya sesak sementara Alphanya terasa begitu mendamba.

Ada yang aneh, Jimin tau ada yang aneh.

"Chim, kenapa?"

Ia mendelik, menyaksikan _hazel_ Taehyung terlihat kebingungan dan utuh oleh kekuatiran. Sambil menggeleng meyakinkan, Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Bukan apa-apa, man."

Maka ajuannya menjadikan Taehyung mengangguk paham, meninggalkannya untuk berjalan lebih dulu karena Mingyu mulai lagi bertindak iseng; menggoda seorang siswa sekolah lain yang kebetulan lewat arah yang berlawanan (usai membaca _badge_ - _name_ di almamater siswa itu).

"Owh, Wonwoo—Jeon Wonwoo! Cantik sekali sayangku. Kau punya pacar? Boleh minta nomormu? Siswa Akademi DMN 'kan? Aku dari YaGook, namaku Kim Min—"

Jimin memperhatikan, melihat bagaimana Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memukuli Mingyu sebelum adik kelas itu selesai berceloteh.

Maka Jimin menggeram; sebab akal warasnya _tidak sampai_ untuk ikut tertawa lagi bersama anak basket lainnya.

Obsidiannya berpendar, mencoba menelisik dan mengamati keadaan lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

Hanya ada mereka.

 _Tapi kenapa ...?_

Lantas di saat Taehyung menggeret Mingyu masuk ke salah satu kamar; di susul anggota lainnya.

 _Gerak kaki Jimin terhenti_. Tepat di depan pintu yang tertutup otomatis.

Lamat-lamat, Jimin menutup mata, mengendus sesekali mencoba mencerna sumber aroma ini.

 **Lembab lumut, lembut whipped cream, lengket permen karet.**

Kepalanya penuh, pusing dan terlampau pening.

 **Manis**.

Terlalu manis dan menjadikannya _butuh_.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya terangkat menyentuh pegangan pintu, menjadikan kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Dadanya sesak, namun ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam menjadikan paru-parunya semakin penuh.

Kemudian, gerak motoriknya membawa diri membuka akses masuk.

Seiring berharap bahwa penafsirannya adalah _salah_.

Maka ketika daun besi itu seutuhnya terbuka, Jimin menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kamar.

Namun yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah sosok seputih gula di tengah kerumunan anggota basket.

Kurus, cantik—terduduk di ranjang.

Menjadikan Jimin terlupa segala dendam yang menjadikan tubuhnya terus terluka; untuk retak di dadanya, koyak di punggungnya, dan segala bekas dari tindak Betrayal yang menimpanya.

Sebab, lewat bola mata sejernih dermaga; sosok itu menatapnya dengan _sama terkejut_.


End file.
